


【授翻】Everything's Magic by foxxcub

by Derivat



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, magical au, unicorns have more fun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 第一章是全文，第二章是单列出来的又柴又淡的肉
Kudos: 3





	1. 全文阅读

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything's Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187557) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 

> 原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/187557?view_adult=true

Everything’s magic by foxxcub

Summary：Eames是一个独角兽人，而Arthur是一个对自己将要毁了Eames的家园毫不知情的无辜的建筑师。接下来就只是一个童话爱情故事了。  
Notes：我不知道这个故事是怎么发展到这步的，但是感谢所有在下面评论和鼓励我完成它的人们。正如书店说的，这是Lisa Frank*的复活。和往常一样，非常感谢slowlikewine的校对！标题是从Angels＆Airwaves*偷来的，而且，没错，这是我第二次这么干了。  
我小时候痴迷于《小马宝莉》，还有那些关于飞马的幻想作品，你们会看出来的。

*Lisa Frank，作品有《我的小马帝国》（My Little Pony empire）和《彩虹迷》（fart -rainbows memes）。  
*Angels＆Airwaves，天使与电波乐队，发行过专辑和同名单曲《Everything’s Magic》。

故事始于早晨五点令人讨厌的哔哔声，紧随而来的是一声巨响。Eames老远就听到了，但直到Ariadne尖锐的声音在耳边响起，他才完全清醒过来。  
Eames睁开眼，映入眼帘的只有仙女那张写满愤怒的脸。  
“该死。”他把脸重新埋进枕头里，“我得换把锁。”  
“没问题，祝你如愿。但如果你再瞎扯，你以后可就没锁可换了。”她走到窗前，拉开窗帘，让恼人的、闪瞎人眼的阳光倾泻进来。  
“现在瞎扯还太早了，亲爱的，一个小时后再来行不？”Eames隔着枕头嘟囔。  
“Eames，看看这个好吗？”  
他不情愿地坐起来，一边揉着眼睛一边困倦地看向Ariadne手指的方向。  
然后他立刻，完全地，清醒了过来。  
“哦，我艹。”他轻声骂道，慢慢站了起来。  
“我第一反应也是这个。”Ariadne说，“现在，作为这片森林的保护者，告诉我你准备做些什么？尤其是在这事儿还被预言过的情况下，大概，两年前？”  
Eames从来不相信预言，它们通常都是在胡说八道。但他又没法无视那几辆黄色的推土机和那群承包商。  
“艹。”他又说了一遍，用手揉了揉脸，“为什么非得我来处理这事儿？你才是见鬼地拥有魔法的那个。”  
“拜托，我们真的还要再争论魔法的等级制度这套吗？你明明知道自己在每个方面都胜过我，你只是不喜欢起冲突而已。”  
Eames捏着自己的鼻梁。他觉得有点头疼。  
“人类啊，Ariadne，见鬼的人类。”  
“他们正在破坏我们的家园。很抱歉打扰了你的睡眠，但你是我们唯一的希望了。”  
他眯起眼：“别把莱娅公主*那堆破事儿套到我身上，这一点都不好笑。”  
“那就别再当有史以来最懒的独角兽了，去搞定它。”Ariadne说道，她的话不时被树木接连倒下发出的巨响打断。  
“好吧，好吧！”Eames举起手，“还有什么我需要知道的吗？”  
Ariadne打了个响指，出现了一沓黑白照片。这些照片都是关于同一个人的，照片上的人长了张年轻又无辜的脸，有着结实的颧骨和大大的棕色眼睛。他——好吧，委婉地说，他不是Eames见过的最丑的人类。  
“他叫Arthur Conroy，是开发部的负责人。他很年轻，一年多前才开始为Cobb工业工作，然后在第一个负责人搬到英国后接手了这个项目。”  
Eames叹了口气：“所以他是个热衷于成功的人（over-achiever）？优秀。”多半也是个不苟言笑的人。  
“他以全班第一名的成绩从斯坦福大学毕业，然后大概在一年之内拿到了工商管理硕士学位。所以，差不多。”Ariadne沾沾自喜地地笑道，“他还刚好喜欢壮汉（buff guys）。”  
“比《星球大战》那个笑话还不如。”  
“我是认真的，我们没多少时间了。”  
“所以我应该，诱导他放弃一个价值数百万的项目？朝他撒点儿亮片，许诺他一个愿望？这行不通，你知道的。我的魔法只对想要的人有效，故事结束。”  
Ariadne生气地翻了个白眼：“我还没说完呢。”  
“哦，让我猜猜，他会在早晨做超赞的华夫饼？”Eames打断她，泄气地躺倒在床上。  
“不，他还是个处男。”  
Eames吓得坐起来：“他是啥？但是——他不可能超过——”  
“二十五。明年一月就二十六了。”她叉起腰，“现在，告诉我，‘自作聪明’先生（Mr. Smartass），这些信息足够让你去工作了吗？”  
他望向窗外即将开始施工的一大堆建筑，又看回摊在床上的那些照片。深呼吸一口后，他终于答应了下来：“好吧，我觉得我能改变他的想法。”  
“棒。希望你能像个成年人一样对待这事儿。”白光一闪，Ariadne消失了，留Eames一个人在他的卧室里拟出一个计划。

日子并不总是这样的，当然啦。Eames仍然记得从前的时光，那时候他还不知道仙女啊，龙啊，或者跟住在一座被魔法保护着的森林里的动物们聊天儿这些东西。那时候他还是个人类，一个独居的农夫，在某天夜里让一位衣衫褴褛的老人进屋躲避暴风雨。老人生着病，还饿着肚子，Eames用一块毯子把他裹起来，又给了他一碗热汤。  
“你很善良。”老人微笑着对Eames说，“但你一直一个人生活在这里。”  
Eames耸耸肩：“我喜欢照料我的土地，还有我的动物们。这种生活很适合我。”  
“你想过追求更多吗？希望生活有更多的……目标？”  
他当时以为老人已经因为高热，或者什么更糟糕的事而糊涂了，但他还是顺着对方说下去：“想啊。我们永远不会知道自己真正的命运，对吧？”  
“不。”老人眼里忽然有光芒闪烁，“没那么绝对，有些人就可以。”接着，一道耀眼的光线亮起，Eames忽然感觉皮肤有些刺痛，身体似乎也变得轻飘飘的。他低下头看向自己的手，发现他的指尖在发光。  
“发生了什么？”  
这时，老人站到他面前，看起来高大威严。那些破烂的衣服消失了，取而代之的是一件优雅精美的袍子。他冲Eames狡黠地微笑。  
“我已经观察你有一段时间了，Eames，”他说，“你有一副好心肠，可靠而真诚。你还有一种天赋。”  
“天赋？啥——”屋子里渐渐亮了起来，Eames意识到自己正飘浮着，于是他开始尖叫：“我没什么特别的！我只是个农夫！”  
“你的潜力远不止这些。”老人——巫师——说道，“你是个保护者。而且从现在开始，你将能够追求你自己的命运。”  
Eames记得所有东西都变得又白又暖，等他回过神来，发现自己正站在一个繁茂的树林外围。他尝试着站立，却找不着方向，重心不稳，而且感觉自己的身体变——大了。  
他看向地面，视线里是两只蹄子。  
“欢迎来到阿比格雷森林（Abbigrail Forest）。”他听见那个巫师说，“你的新家。”  
总之，这就是改变Eames人生的那一刻，它发生在三百年前。因为在那一刻，他意识到自己已经变成了一只独角兽。

Arthur迟到了。又一次。  
交通状况就是一场噩梦，天空也变成了不祥的黑色，他还严重咖啡因不足。现在已经九点半了，而Arthur本应该在一小时前就出现在阿比格雷森林施工现场的。  
艹。  
意料之中地，手机在他偶然发现那家离工地最近的咖啡店的时候响了起来。他点了最大杯的拿铁，加了两杯榛子酱，然后看也没看来电人是谁就接通了电话。  
“Dom，我知道，我马上就到。”  
“只是确认一下，你带着设计图的吧？”  
Arthur心不在焉地拍拍自己的皮质挎包：“当然，都在我包里。你们已经开始动工了吗？”  
“他们昨天就开始清理现场了，但真正精彩的部分还得等你到了以后才能开始。”  
Arthur畏缩了一下。这是他第一次负责一个项目，他现在却已经惹毛了上司。更正，是上司和公司老板。  
Arthur只希望自己能重启这糟糕透顶的一周。  
“好的，我十分钟后到——”他突然转过身，然后撞上了一道结实的肌肉墙。这道肌肉墙随即打翻了他的咖啡——正对着Arthur打开的挎包。  
“见鬼！”Arthur手忙脚乱地试图阻止最坏的情况发生，但已经太迟了，咖啡洒得到处都是。  
Arhtur想，太棒了，他妈的棒极了。  
“对不起，我真的非常，非常抱歉。”肌肉墙懊悔地说，“我没看到你，我本来想停下的，但是——”  
“没关系，我——”他突然意识到自己还在和Dom通话，但不知什么时候线路已经断开了。Arthur伸出一只手揉自己的脸，他现在一点都不想看到自己包里那些已经被咖啡浸透了的图纸。  
“我感觉很糟糕，”男人说道，抓起一打餐巾纸轻轻擦拭Arthur的包，“让我做些什么来弥补。”  
“又有什么用呢……”Arthur咕哝着，叹了口气，抬头看向男人的眼睛。  
忽然，他感觉自己的胸口好像被击中了，肺里的空气被抽干，他的视线再也无法从男人身上移开，脖子上浮现出大片潮红。  
男人长得非常漂亮，Arthur——Arthur感到一阵晕眩，就好像他会爱上这个男人，并为他永远地迷失自己；好像他能够把脸埋进男人的颈侧，呼吸男人身上的气息，余生都只剩下了欢愉。  
Arthur眨眨眼，所有的幻觉忽然间都消失了。那个男人歪着头，困惑地皱起眉毛。  
“你还好吗？”他用低沉柔和的英式口音问道。  
“还好，我只是...”Arthur甩了下头，伸出一只手，“我是，嗯，Arthur。”  
“我是Eames。”男人有些不好意思地笑笑，“我早上通常不会这么毛手毛脚的，真的。我希望我没有，唔，”他晃了晃Arthur的挎包，“毁掉任何东西？”  
Arthur回到现实，感觉到自己的心沉了下去。他想到那些图纸，还有阿比格雷的项目。该死的咖啡。“没关系。我整个星期都围绕着一个主题度过，那就是‘倒霉透顶’。”  
他的办公室离这儿有二十分钟路程。但那差不多还要再花上一个小时。  
Eames看上去陷入了深深的自责中。他的灰色T恤因为咖啡变得湿哒哒的，紧贴在他坚实宽阔的胸膛上。好吧，现在至少有一样东西没那么糟糕。Arthur的心跳加快了，开始为自己色眯眯地盯着Eames看而不是挪动屁股回办公室而感到愧疚了。  
“听着，让我补偿你。”Eames从牛仔裤后面的包里摸出钱夹，又从里面掏出一张名片。他把名片递给Arthur：“打给我，然后我们一起去吃午餐可以吗？我本来想说喝咖啡的，不过显然这是不可能的了。”他自嘲地笑了笑，这让Arthur再次觉得有点兴奋，仿佛他能把Eames的声音听上一百万次，而且永远不会感到厌倦。  
他低头看向手里的卡片，上面只写着：“Eames，有资质的生活顾问”。  
“你是一个...一个生活教练？”  
“这个说法可不怎么样。我不是教练，我是个顾问。”  
Arthur把名片翻了个面。纸面上隐约泛着光泽，在光线下微微闪烁着。名片背面印着一个电话号码。  
“我该什么时候——”  
“哦，只要你有空。你现在看起来挺忙的，但我的时间安排很自由，所以你有空就可以给我打电话，我会尽我所能补偿你的。”他冲Arthur露出一个灿烂的微笑，惹得Arthur的脸又红了。  
“好的。”Arthur晕乎乎地说，“午餐。”  
“好极了。”他伸出两根指头比在额前，略微颔首，向Arthur告别，“我希望我没有毁掉你的一天，Arthur。”  
他叫Arthur名字的方式让Arthur的胃里升腾起一股盘旋的暖流。  
Eames消失后，Arthur仍然呆立在咖啡店中央，包里还装着已经变成一坨废纸的蓝图。

“这行不通的。”Eames一边叹气一边在自家厨房里踱来踱去。  
Ariadne从她正狼吞虎咽着的那坨冰淇淋里抬起头来。她坐在柜台上，跷着二郎腿，翅膀整齐地收在背后。“当然行得通。它必须奏效。”  
“你为什么每次都能这么心安理得地吃冰淇淋？明明你昨天还在我面前大喊世界末日就要来了。”  
“谁让你总是把Cherry Garcia*放在冰箱里。”  
Eames翻了个白眼，看向窗外。今天项目停工了，毫无疑问是因为Arthur没有带着图纸出现在现场。他讨厌这种良心不安的感觉，因为他故意搅乱了一个无辜者的生活。但Ariadne是对的，Eames的工作就是保护这片森林。三百年来他都干得好好的，现在也绝不会让一个娃娃脸建筑师妨碍他的工作。  
不知为何，人群中有个人突然朝Eames的房子的方向看过来。Eames僵住了，虽然他知道他们看不到自己，这栋小房子也只会在Eames允许的情况下才能被看到。他认出了那双挺直的肩膀，以及那人扬起下巴的姿势。  
是Arthur。  
“他回应（respond to）你了吗？”Ariadne读了Eames的心，于是直接问道。她这么干是因为她有这个能力。  
“他——是的，我觉得他回应我了。”这很奇怪，但又莫名令人兴奋，Eames已经有很多年没有这么快被人类感应到，仿佛他们的全副身心都被他吸引住了。Eames不像仙女们那样使用自己的魔法，所以这可超出了他的控制。通常情况下，只有年纪非常小的孩子才会回应他，因为他们愿意相信他。  
孩子，除此之外还有处子，而Eames...好吧，Eames一般不会经常认真地去寻找处子，而且现在能碰到一个超过十七岁的处子简直就是奇迹了。他都快忘了这种冲动——想要保护一些与阿比格雷森林无关的事物的冲动是什么感觉了。  
但当他亲眼看到Arthur的一瞬间，他感受到了一种无法抗拒的欲望，他觉得自己必须马上穿过咖啡店，在Arthur面前跪下，把脸埋进Arthur的腹部，让对方的气息包裹住自己。  
这太令人不安了。  
“你还没碰到过处子吧？”Ariadne一边喊着勺子一边说话，声音听起来含混不清。  
Eames哼了一声，又翻了个白眼，“我比你大了将近一百岁，亲爱的，我已经经历够多了。”  
“不，我是说真正的处子——就像每个故事里说的那样，善良，真诚，blah blah blah，真的值得——”  
“我们是怎么从讨论如何解决眼前的灾难变成你滔滔不绝地谈论真正的处子的问题的？”  
“我就说说而已！我感觉这一切——”她若有所思地摆手，“我不知道，都是有预兆的？也许Cobb工业要开发阿比格雷是注定要发生的，也许你就是Arthur的命定之人。”  
Eames从她手里夺走了冰淇淋盒子：“我觉得你已经吃饱了。在我的房子面临被拆毁的危险的时候，你却还在就你的浪漫主义情结喋喋不休。”  
“你感觉到了他对你的吸引力。你就是。”  
“无关紧要。”Eames傲慢地回答道，把冰淇淋放回了冰箱，“现在请你告诉我我该怎么让他相信，他不能毁掉一座魔法森林，因为它是神奇生物，也就是一只独角兽的家；而这只独角兽，可能就是他的灵魂伴侣，或者之类的。”  
Ariadne傻笑起来：“首先，你没有告诉他你是指独角兽。另外，他已经差不多爱上你了。你不能反抗真正的魔法。”  
“如果你还不停止谈论这事儿，我就要捎带上Yusuf了。”  
“拜托，Yusuf还在冬眠。就算是核爆炸也炸不醒他。”  
如果你跟一个已经上千岁的龙做朋友，这个问题无可避免——它们总是在睡觉。  
“好吧，那么——”  
他的电话铃声刺耳地响了起来。来电人显示为“Arthur”。  
Eames跑回窗子边上，他能看到Arthur正在一辆拖车上来回踱步，耳边贴着一只手机。  
“你要接吗？”Ariadne问道，听上去十分得意。  
Eames依旧望着厨房窗外，一边接起电话：“你可真够忙的。”  
他听见Arthur停下了脚步，然后轻轻笑起来。即使隔着电话，Arthur的笑声依旧让Eames感觉到了温暖，就像是雨后初晴的阳光。真见鬼了。  
“对不起，我——你也说过，我很忙的。我现在依然很忙，但是我想，也许——”  
“午餐？”Eames问，“我知道市中心有一个吃意大利菜的好地方。自制的意大利烩饭——”  
他看到Arthur一边出神地用脚踢着灰尘，一边低着头笑。“Bernice’s，没问题，听起来很棒。明天，嗯，中午？”  
“到时候见。还有，记得和咖啡店保持距离。”  
Arthur大笑出声，为此Eames在电话挂断前都在对着窗户外面傻乐。等他转过身来，Ariadne正睁大着双眼，惊奇地盯着他。  
“我的老天，”她说，“这就是命运没跑了。天哪。”  
Eames用手机指着她：“我正在拯救我们该死的家！没别的！”  
“Eames，你他妈的在发光，字面意义的。”她伸手指向他的前额。  
Eames皱起眉头，摸上自己眉心之上的那块温暖的部位。  
“这说明不了什么。”他咕哝道。Ariadne大笑起来。

*Princess Leia：莱娅公主，《星球大战》系列中的一位重要女性角色，领导过义军联盟反抗银河第一帝国，建立新共和国；领导抵抗组织反对第一秩序。  
*Cherry Garcia：美国第二大冰淇淋生产商Ben＆Jerry’s生产的一款冰淇淋。

“你为什么一直这样？”  
Arthur吓了一跳，窘迫地把目光从拖车窗外转向Dom：“哪样？”  
“一直往森林那边看，像在找什么似的。告诉你，清理土地是件麻烦事儿——你对它以前有多美记得得越少越好。”  
Arthur叹了口气，摸了摸自己的脸。距离他上次和Eames通电话已经快二十四个小时了，然而他就是，无法停止想念对方。这太蠢了，他把咖啡洒到了对方身上，却又约了一起吃午餐。他不应该像一个恋爱了的十五岁男孩一样对男人念念不忘。  
这就是我从不约会的后果。他难过地想。获得过两个学位，不到二十六岁就将要能拿到六位数的薪水，但Arthur却未亲吻过任何人，除非把Kara Gerald八年级时的生日会上那次也算上。并不是说他不能，但谈恋爱从来不是他选择的优先项。数字，数据，工程，这些几乎就是Arthur生活的全部，而爱情只不过是个他在书上读到过的抽象概念。  
但是现在，他发现自己一直莫名其妙地盯着那些树，不断回想着Emaes的笑容，回忆对方有些沙哑的、低沉却温柔的嗓音。Eames的名片还在Arthur的钱包里，但他还没把它拿出来。知道名片还在他那里，紧贴着他的驾照，就够了。  
上帝啊，他到底怎么了，居然对着一张该死的、闪着光的生活顾问的名片倾注了这么多感情。Arhur急需要一杯烈酒，或者一场绝妙的性爱。  
他的脸腾地红了。实际上他需要的远不止这两样。  
“你还好吗？”他的老板问道，从他的咖啡杯上方看着Arthur。“你这一天都很迷糊，有什么事困扰着你吗？”  
Arthur回头看向Dom，发现对方手里的咖啡来自同一家咖啡店，在那里——  
“我没事。”他清了清喉咙，回答道，“只是因为这个项目而觉得有点紧张。”  
“我相信你能干好的。虽然你很年轻，但我对你充满了信心。”Dom拍了拍他的手臂，同情地看着他，“每个人都要经历自己的第一次，不是吗？我是过来人了，你能挺过去的。这就是我雇你的原因。”  
Arthur点点头，深呼吸一口，露出一个微笑。  
现在，只有当Dom看图纸的时候Arthur才会望回窗外了。但有那么一瞬间，他发誓他看到一道亮光一闪，然后就消失了。  
他的心跳得更快了。

Eames一遍遍地在心里复习着自己的计划内容。他会慢慢开始他的演讲，向Arthur解释阿比格雷有多重要，这座城市需要这片森林来维持可持续发展。  
他自己都觉得这听起来一点说服力都没有，而且不着边际，但他又不可能用愤怒的仙女来威胁Arthur，也不能变成将近一吨的独角兽去把对方的拖车砸个稀巴烂。为什么Arhur就不能是一个四岁大的小女孩呢，不然一件闪闪发光的白色外套就能分散他的注意力了，还能让Eames的工作简单许多。  
不行，他已经定好了计划，它必须得奏效。  
但是当Eames从桌子上抬起头，看到Arthur就站在那里，看起来有些羞怯、踌躇，也许还有些期待；他的领带结有些松了，歪歪斜斜地系在脖子上。  
忽然之间，那个计划就这么告吹了。  
“你来早了。”Eames吞咽了两下才找到了自己的声音。  
“仅此一次。我没有不小心撞到路上的行人，所以早到了。”Arthur发出一声轻笑，低下了头。  
Eames忽然想要蜷缩起来，把头埋到Arthur的大腿上。  
太荒谬了。  
他使劲眨眨眼，双手放到桌上：“我猜你很容易发生意外。”  
“不，只是这周不太如意而已。”Arthur滑进Eames对面的座位，一边看菜单，一边把衬衫袖口卷到小臂以上。  
Eames想把脸贴到Arthur的颈侧，然后嗅闻对方。  
见鬼。  
“你，你是做什么的呢？”他努力让自己的声音保持平稳。  
“我是个建筑师，主要是搞商业地产。”Arthur冲他笑笑，短暂地露出了一个酒窝，“这意味着我是个特别无聊的人。”  
“才没有，你一点都不无聊。”Eames不假思索地说出了这些话，这还从来没发生过。他掩饰性地笑了一声，觉得有些匪夷所思，怀疑Arthur是不是携带了巫师基因。  
Arthur耸耸肩：“为什么这么说？生活顾问的特殊能力？”他伸出手在空气里比了个引号。  
“这么说吧，我知道怎么读懂人们。”  
“所以你承认了。”  
“我没有魔法，如果你是在暗示这个。”Eames低头看菜单，撒起谎来脸不红心不跳。  
“我知道，但如果你有的话，我可能会更喜欢你。”  
Eames忽然发现Arthur有些躲躲闪闪的，耳朵尖都变成了亮粉色。  
Eames完全不知道怎么回答这句话。  
“那么，唔，怎样能成为一名生活顾问呢？”一阵尴尬的沉默后，Arthur拨弄着自己的水杯，问道。  
“我有点...沉迷其中，有一种我从不自知的使命感驱使我这么做的。”  
“去告诉人们怎么生活？”  
“帮助人们，将他们引上正轨。”比如许多仙女，一群小鹿，几个有强迫症的矮人，还有一条懒到家的龙。阿比格雷森林里多得是有毛病的动物。“他们形形色色，但我爱他们，爱这个大家庭。我可以诚实地说，我热爱我的工作。”  
有那么一会儿，Arhur露出了神往的神色，看起来毫无防范又无比脆弱，再次提醒着Eames他有多年轻。“我也想像你一样，”Arthur轻轻地说，“每天都能在愉悦中醒来，去做自己喜欢的事。”  
Eames绞着手指，好控制住自己想要握住Arthur的手和凑近对方发间告诉他一切都会好起来的冲动：“你的生活才刚刚开始，好吗？给自己点时间。”  
“没错，但是，”Arthur移开目光，“如果我的生活里不止这些，如果我在学校里花的时间都毫无意义，我所做的一切都不是我期待的呢？”  
“我们怎么能确定呢？”  
Arthur摇头道：“我们不能。”他挤出一个苦涩而无助的笑来。“抱歉，真不敢相信我正对着你发泄这些负面情绪。这太蠢了，但是——”  
Eames感觉自己肺里的空气莫名其妙都被抽干了：“你觉得什么？”  
Arthur前倾身体，睁大了他棕色的眼睛，眼神迷茫：“就好像，我认识你；好像这一切都并不陌生，我能够向你倾吐一切。”  
时间仿佛静止了，空气中充斥着一种Eames从未感受过的紧张感。他无法将视线从Arthur身上移开，也几乎无法用语言来描述正发生在他身上的事，发生在他们之间的事。  
随着服务生走到桌旁，空气重新开始流动起来。“你们都准备好点餐了吗，或者还要再看看？”  
“不用了。”Eames飞快地说，“我们已经选好了，谢谢。”他把菜单推到服务生面前，点了一份酿烤香草乳酪鸡胸肉，随即嘟囔着“抱歉”跑进了洗手间。他得认真想想，但他觉得自己做不到在Arthur身边还能继续思考。  
一锁上隔间的门，他就给Ariadne打了电话。谢天谢地仙女们会使用手机的传呼功能。他发了条“到Bernice’s的男厕来”的消息，五秒钟后，Ariadne就出现了。她坐在大理石台面上，皱眉盯着Eames。  
“你在恐慌，”她说，“你从来不的。”  
“我当然知道我在恐慌。”  
“为啥？他不听你说话？还是他放你鸽子了？”  
“都不是。”Eames痛苦地蹲在隔间里，“我觉得我爱上他了，他也爱我。”  
Ariadne被噎了一下：“认真的？但是这——这很棒，简直完美。”  
“一点都不。这糟透了，我现在完全不知道该怎么办。我觉得我们完蛋了。”  
“Eames——”  
“这都是因为我，对吧，Ari？都是我一手造成的，都是因为我想阻止这一切。我不能爱上他，因为一想到我得让他终止这个项目，毁掉他的前途，我就觉得我内心有一部分死去了。而且如果我给他写那些该死的莎士比亚的十四行诗，我就不能拯救我们的家园了。你觉得我能这么做吗？”  
她咬着嘴唇：“我觉得...他是个处子，你对他们有影响...也许他年龄越大，就越容易被你吸引，而你也是？我还是认为，这也许就是命运。”  
“命运可不会像有些可怕的爱情魔药那样运作。”  
“你不相信一见钟情吗，Eames？看在上帝的份儿上，你是只独角兽！”  
“一只务实的、并不想在魔法的影响下和一个处男建筑师坠入爱河的独角兽。老天，这真是一团糟。”他伸手捂住自己的脸。  
“听着，你有没有想过，也许可以直接告诉Arthur你的真实身份？”  
Eames向她投去死亡视线。  
“好吧，这只是个想法。话说回来，就算他爱上你了，那又有什么关系呢？”  
“当然有关系，因为这根本不是爱情，只是些我控制不了的、愚蠢的魔法；我也不知道该怎么告诉他，我需要他去跟他的老板申请停下这个项目，因为他的真命天子，一只三百岁的独角兽，刚好就住在他们准备毁掉的那片森林里。”  
“他只是恋爱了，没疯。”  
“有什么区别吗？”Eames都要哭了。  
Ariadne用手指着他：“你从没爱上过什么人，承认吧，你害怕了。”  
他起身走出隔间，一边向她挥手作别。  
“没用的、自以为是的仙女。”他嘟囔道。  
他才没有恋爱，他只是被魔法影响了。而他会处理好这些的。  
Arthur还坐在桌旁等着Eames，一边咬着下唇一边划着自己的黑莓手机的屏幕，另一只手无意识地摆弄着领带结。他前面的头发落到了额头上，几乎要掉进眼睛里。  
Eames胸口一窒，抑制住了自己想要掉头就跑的冲动。  
他已经和这些不理智的情绪作斗争，并且取胜过多次了。他能应付一场烦人的、关于爱情的较量。  
Arthur抬头瞥见了他，咧嘴笑了笑，看起来像是从什么中解脱了出来。“嘿，”他说，“我，呃，还担心我把你吓跑了。”  
Eames内心深处的某些东西闪烁起来。他下意识地说：“你没有吓到我。”  
这听起来一点也不像个谎言。

他们聊了大概两个半小时，无所不谈，比如体育，电影，比如Eames认为Gain*应该做成一种除臭剂，又比如Arthur受不了橘子的味道。  
这大概是Arthur经历过的最美妙的约会。当然，如果他约过会的话。  
他无意间看了看手表，发现此时已经将近三点了。不过短短几个小时，他却觉得自己已经认识了Eames一辈子。  
“Fuck，我得走了。”Arthur不情不愿地说，“我一个小时后跟我的老板有个会面。我该早点到工地的。”  
“哪个工地？”Eames在椅子里摊开四肢，Arthur敢说他的鞋尖肯定正在桌子下面蹭自己的脚。  
Arthur舔了舔唇，感觉有一股令人眩晕的电流窜过了他的脊椎。  
“阿比格雷森林，就在城郊。我们正准备推平它，然后建一个新的户外购物中心，预计明年春天开业。里面会出售许多奢侈品，会有超大的影厅，还有家Barnes＆Noble*。”  
Eames点点头，不过他看起来对这些不感兴趣。Athur并不怪他，建商场很无聊的。Arthur更喜欢摩天大楼，以及各种尖端设计，而不是三层楼的梅西百货。  
Eames问他：“那森林里的动物们怎么办？”  
说实话，Arthur从来没认真想过这个。“我不知道，没人提起过这事儿。我是说，全国野生动物联合会没来找过麻烦，所以……”  
“也许他们是没来过，但不是所有森林都被保护组织登记在册。”  
Arhur冲对方歪了下头：“你很喜欢这个地方？”  
Eames深呼吸一口气，缓缓舒展开那宽阔的肩膀。Arthur被他弄得有点紧张。  
“某种程度上来说，是的。我听说了你们那个项目，但是同时，这片森林也很重要，比购物中心重要得多。”他做了个鬼脸，又把Arthur逗笑了。  
“我猜我没——”他的手机忽然响了起来。是Dom打来的。  
他刚接起电话，还没来得及说话，Dom就在电话那头急切地说：“你得赶快到工地上来，我们有麻烦了，一个大麻烦。”  
Arthur的胃沉了下去：“发生了什么？”  
“我简直不敢相信——你必须得亲自来看看。”  
Arthur疲惫地闭上眼，揉捏自己的鼻梁：“好的，我二十分钟后就到。”他挂了电话，觉得过去几个小时里Eames带给他的愉悦心情就这么烟消云散了。  
好吧，没有完全消失。他感觉到有两只手指在触碰自己的手背，像是将一股暖流传递到了他的全身。Arthur抬起头，正对上Eames的双眸——它们蓝得惊人，美得无与伦比——里面盛满了关切，还有些别的东西，一些更震撼人心的东西。  
“你还好吗？”他温柔地问道。  
“还好。”Arthu努力让自己的呼吸保持平稳，他的目光完全无法从男人身上移开，“工地上出了点事，我得马上赶过去。”  
我今晚还能再见到你吗？他沮丧地想。  
Eames点点头，移开了手。Arthur随即感受到一阵失落。  
“去吧。”  
“谢谢你的午餐。我——它真的很棒。”请今晚打电话给我，问问我的鞋码，或者别的，什么都行。  
但Eames只是在起身走出餐厅后给了Arthur一个微笑；午后的阳光倾泻在两人身上，他笑着碰了碰Arthur的胳膊：“的确很棒。但愿工地上一切都好。”  
“也许其实没什么大不了的。”Arthur咬紧了牙关，然后飞快地说：“我还能再见到你吗？如果，呃，你没意见的话？”天哪，他从没这么干过，他也从来不知道约别人出去是件这么令人煎熬的事，而等待对方考虑的那段时间几乎像永恒一样漫长。  
Eames叹了口气，什么都没说。Arthur简直想为自己的冒失揍自己一拳。他们不过是一起吃了顿午饭，又没在约会，他们甚至都不了解对方——  
“明天晚上。”Eames回答道。接着，他朝前走了一步，走到Arthur跟前。他温暖光滑的手心贴上Arthur的面颊，拇指轻抚着Arthur的嘴角。  
Arthur的呼吸都停滞了，直到Eames将他拉进一个几乎算得上是纯洁的吻，他都没回过神来。  
Arthur没能在两人分开的时候抑制住嘴角溢出的喘息。二十五年了，他终于得到了一个对得起自己这些年的等待的吻，尽管它轻飘飘的，而且转瞬即逝。  
“明天。”他调整着自己的呼吸。Eames用拇指抚摸了一下他的下巴，这才放下了手。  
Eames冲Arthur咧嘴笑了一下，脸颊上泛着淡淡的粉色。然后他转身走上人行道，渐渐离Arthur远去。

Ariadne的短信终于将Eames从他迷迷糊糊、满是Arthur的幻想中拉了出来。  
Yusuf决定来帮忙。  
Eames猛然停下了脚步，然后大声咒骂起来。  
他突然明白Arthur的工地上出什么岔子了。

*Gain：一款宝洁公司的洗衣液。  
*Barnes＆Noble：美国最大的实体书店。

“我以为你知道，一切都在我的掌控之中。”  
“Ari才不是这么说的。”  
Emaes瞪了Ariadne一眼。后者又瞪向Yusuf然后飞快地说：“我也没说过事态失控了，我说的明明是——”  
“‘Eames爱上了一个处子，所以我们可能得自己来解决问题了。’”  
她叹了口气。Eames挥舞起双手：“你是这么跟他说的？”  
“Eames——”  
“我没有爱上他。”  
“我知道你吻了他。你的前额又在发光了。”  
“这他妈不是重点。”Eames揉上额头，完全无视了Ariadne说的自己亲吻了Arthur的部分，因为...因为他现在不想思考这事儿。“重点是，有人做了个相当错误的决定，”他用指头去戳Yusuf的胸口，“就是去烧了辆拖车。”  
Yusuf转了转眼珠。有时Eames真的很讨厌Yusuf的人类形态，因为这时候后者看起来会特别的温和，还特别无辜。“他们已经停止砍树了，对吧？”  
“因为消防车已经在路上了。”  
“哦，别狡辩了。这法子比追求一个处子可行多了。”  
“人们可能会看到你！有条龙冲到工地上来可不是每天都会发生的！”  
Yusuf举起一只手保证道：“我很小心的。”  
“你应该去睡觉，春天还没开始呢。”  
“请原谅我想要为拯救自己的家园出一份力。”  
Eames不客气地去推Yusuf的肩膀：“你会毁了Arthur的项目的！他的老板可能会很生气，然后把一切都怪罪到他头上。他这一周都过得不怎么样，但这不能怪他，他值得更好的！”  
Eames停下来，微微穿着粗气。Yusuf和Ariadne都盯着他，像是在看一个疯子。  
Yusuf捂住自己的嘴：“我的天哪。”  
Ariadne点头：“看见没？我就说吧，他恋爱了。”  
Eames挫败地低声咆哮起来，然后第无数次看向厨房窗外。那辆烧焦了的拖车尸体上还在冒烟儿。他能看见Arthur站在拖车旁边，双臂环抱在胸前，微微弓着背。他右边那个男人正在和Arthur，朝那堆烧焦的烂摊子比划着什么。  
Eames几乎不可抑制地想要冲过那片空地，冲到Arthur面前，将对方护在身后，不容许Arthur被任何会让他产生自我怀疑的人和事伤害到。  
“这不是他的错。”Eames温柔地说。  
Yusuf站在他身后叹气：“还没到世界末日，朋友。我敢肯定他们明天又会开始动工，你可以继续追求他。”  
明天。天哪，他答应了Arthur。他想要看到Arhtur的微笑，立刻，马上。  
“不许再去纵火了，明白了吗？”Eames指着Yusuf，“不准再插手这件事。还有，看在上帝的份上，麻烦你下次手法再高明一点好吗？”  
Yusuf喜闻乐见，热情地拍打着Eames的肩膀：“没问题。我要是早知道你对他是认真的，我肯定还得睡上几周。”  
Eames感觉自己眼里涌上两股热流，Ariadne也在旁边眉开眼笑。  
“Yusuf，你上次见到一只独角兽恋爱了是什么时候？”她问道，惹得Eames一阵懊恼。  
“很多年都没见过了。要知道，这可是件大事，合适的时机是很重要的。实话说，我还以为得再过一百年才能看到我们亲爱的Eames这么快地坠入爱河呢。”  
他受够了。“我要再睡上一百年，谢谢。”他嘟囔道，“等什么时候Yusuf停下胡说八道了再叫醒我。”  
他顺着走廊朝卧室走去。Ariadne在他身后大喊：“他在说命运！”  
Emaes“砰”地一声关上门，把自己埋进了被子里。

Arthur从不做梦。或者说，从还是个孩子起他就想不起自己做过的那些梦了。以前他醒来的时候还能记得梦见了自己在飞，以及云雾从指缝间溜走的感觉。  
午夜过后，他倒在床上，大脑疲惫不堪，却仍然高速运转着。Cobb为了拖车着火和计划被迫延后了至少两周的事儿大发雷霆。才过了几天，这个项目就已经开始“烧钱”了，而且Arthur能感觉到自己人生的第一次正在失败的道路上一去不返。这跟他想象中的走向完全不一样。  
所以他躺在床上，搂着枕头，尝试想些别的事儿，而不是自己将要像那辆拖车一样灰飞烟灭的职业生涯。Arthur闭上眼，深呼吸一口，Eames的脸慢慢浮现上他的脑海：他冲Arthur咧嘴微笑，若有所思地用大拇指摩挲他的下巴，蓝色的眼睛温暖、深情而...专注。就好像在那一瞬间，除了Arthur，世间万事万物都消失不见了。  
Arthur沉入了梦乡。他的脸紧贴着枕头，脸上一直挂着微笑，心脏缓慢而坚定地跳动着，肩膀松懈下来。现在，一整天的压力都不复存在了。  
接着，他发现自己站在一片森林中。四周的参天大树高耸入云，枝叶纵横交错，只留了一些细小的缝隙允许阳光渗透进来。这里很安静，但不是那种不祥的宁静。Arthur感觉到自己内心充盈着深沉的满足感；然后他仰起头，让那些光线照耀到自己脸上。  
他听见一阵树枝折断时发出的“咔嚓”声，还有树叶的“沙沙”声。Arthur转过身，却被一道亮光短暂地晃了眼。他举起手挡在眼前，但他并不害怕，反而对将要发生的一切充满期待。  
“我本来不确定能不能在这儿找到你。”一个声音响起，近得仿佛就在Arthur耳畔，然后滑过了他的颈侧。Arthur颤抖了一下，但是除了满眼的白色，他什么都看不到。  
有什么东西，比如某个人的指关节，温柔地抚过了他的脸颊。Arthur忽然就感觉自己的嘴唇湿润了，而且他想要，想要——  
“你相信命运吗？”那个声音低语着，深沉而沙哑。  
Arthur吞咽了一下，伸手想要去触碰些什么：“我，我不知道。我从来没想过这个问题。”  
“你是否相信自己是某个人命中注定的那个人，你的每一寸都为他们而生，也只有他们才懂得珍惜你？”  
他闭上眼。不由自主地，他想到了Eames。  
“也许，”他轻声说，“这听上去有点蠢，但，命运是不存在的，对吧？”  
夺目的光芒忽然消失了，Eames出现在Arthur眼前。他周身笼罩这一层淡淡的光晕，双眸蓝得耀眼。  
“我觉得它是真的。”Eames说着，捧起了Arthur的脸，“就像你我一样真实。”  
Arthur都快不能呼吸了：“Eames，我——”  
“Arhtur。”Eames眉心渐渐出现了一束光亮，“你被我吸引是有原因的。这一切都是有原因的。”他的身体轮廓也模糊起来。  
“我不——Eames，别走，求你——”  
“我从没——我想告诉你所有的一切。我从来没感受过——”  
“告诉我什么？”  
Eames的身体开始移动，拉长，他眉心的光点变得如此明亮，Arthur不得不挡住眼睛，看向旁边。  
一切都安静下来，只听得见Arthur的心脏在砰砰直跳。最后他终于放下手，睁开双眼，然后大口喘息起来。  
Eames之前站着的那块地上，出现了一匹健壮又漂亮的马，脑袋中间还长着一只角。它甩了甩自己的鬃毛，那些毛发在光线下闪闪发亮，像被施了魔法一样。  
Arthur眨眨眼，那匹马也看着他。  
它的眼睛蓝得摄人心魄。  
Arthur毫不犹豫地走上前，伸手摸上那匹马的吻部。他的指尖抚过它温暖柔顺的皮毛，后者也回应着他的触碰。它朝Arthur靠过来，庞大健壮的躯体环绕着Arthur，仿佛是在——  
仿佛是在保护他。

Arthur在闹钟响之前的二十分钟惊醒了。他的手朝床空的那一边伸着，五指张开，微微蜷曲，像是想要抓住什么东西。  
他把头埋进枕头，叹了口气，觉得自己可能真的是疯了。

还没到黎明的时候Eames就起床了，然后拿着他能找到的最大杯的咖啡坐到自家餐桌上。他感觉自己经历了一场宿醉，但他知道他没有，因为宿醉可不会让他在第二天早上如此震惊。  
他昨晚做梦了。他梦见Arthur来到了这片森林，他还当着Arthur的面变成了独角兽形态。然后Arthur触碰了他，这让Eames感受到了一种前所未有的、强烈的占有欲，一种在那一瞬间他可以为Arthur献上生命的决心。  
这算是一个相当可怕的梦。更不用说Eames自从被转换成独角兽后就没再做过梦了，直到刚才他都还认为只有普通人才会做梦呢。  
“这他妈到底什么意思？”Eames抱怨道，一只手使劲揉脸。他的皮肤还有些刺痛，就像他刚刚回到荒谬的现实世界时那样。  
然而...  
一阵轻轻的敲门声将Eames的思绪拉回来。他知道门外肯定不是Ariadne，也不是Yusuf，前者通常不请自来地直接在厨房里现身，而后者已经有好几百年没在日出前清醒过了。  
Eames打开门，门外是Miles，穿着老旧的开襟毛衣和便鞋，手里拿着一根烟斗。他真的是Eames认识的最谦逊有礼的巫师了。  
“我带了些茶。”Miles亲切地说，举起一盒伯爵茶，“不过我确信我闻到了咖啡的味道，所以我可能来晚了。”  
Eames一言不发地请他进屋。不管怎么样，在黎明前跟一个巫师吵起来没有任何意义。  
“我一直想迟些时候跟你谈谈。”Miles慢条斯理地走到橱柜前，到处翻找Eames的水壶，手里还一直拿着他的烟斗。  
Eames握着咖啡杯重新坐回椅子上。当他还是人类（而且是个地道的英国平民）的时候，他喜欢来杯好茶；遗憾的是，近日来他的超自然能力让他越来越倾向于深焙的浓缩咖啡。  
“让我猜猜，Ariadne跟你说了我的事儿？”  
Miles找到了水壶，回头冲Eaems皱起眉毛：“实际上我已经好几周没和她说过话了。但她一定很关心，每个人都是。现在森林正经历一场危机。”  
Eames叹息一声，胳膊放在桌上，头埋进臂弯里，：“我在努力了，好吗？只是——魔法有时候真的很烦人，尤其是人不能控制它的时候。”  
“真的吗？”Miles烧上水，然后坐到Eames对面的椅子上。他用烟斗比划着：“谁能说这一切都是因为魔法呢？”  
“Arthur是个处子。然后他爱上了我，而我，我——”  
“你也爱上他了吗？”  
“这不是爱，我知道它不是，但是...”  
Miles温和地笑了：“告诉我，Eames，你昨晚做梦了吗？”  
他叹口气：“做了。”  
“在梦里，你向Arthur展示了你的独角兽形态了吗？”  
他点点头。  
“那就不是魔法了。好吧，某种程度上也可以说是，但正是因为它，你们俩才能在很久以前就踏上各自的道路。Arthur已经25岁了，但他还是个处子，你不觉得这很有趣吗？”  
“也许吧，不过——”  
“你想过原因吗？”  
Eames耸耸肩，低头盯着自己的咖啡杯。Arthur很有才华，帅气，有着敏锐的幽默感，任何能拥有他的人都是无比幸运的。“因为他的全副身心都倾注在他的研究和职业生涯上。”  
“世界上还有很多和Arthur一样努力的年轻人，但他们大都在二十五岁之前就和别人发生过性关系了。现在，你自己想想看，你之前从来没做过梦对不对？”  
“从我还是个人类的时候就没了。”  
“你昨晚却做了被转换以来的第一个梦，梦里全是一个妨碍了你保护自己家园的年轻人，而保护家园目前是你的头等大事。”  
“没错...”  
Miles前倾身体，目光透过他的金丝边眼镜看着Eames：“但在梦里你想要保护的到底什么？你当时想到过阿比格雷森林吗？”  
Eames的脸涨得通红，连呼吸都不顺畅了。  
幸好水壶发出的尖锐声响打断了两人的对话。  
“这件事远比你想象的要复杂。”Miles起身说道。他拍拍Eames的肩膀：“我知道你有些悲观，所以希望每件事都能切合实际。但有些事会发生是有原因的；有时候，魔法会以我们意想不到的方式影响我们。”  
Eames想起了Arthur，想起对方在自己倾身亲吻他时颤抖着闭上了眼，在Eames退开时发出的轻微的、迷人的喘息。他的味道，他的气息，他的一切，都让Eames为他神魂颠倒。  
“天哪。”Eames长出一口气。我真的爱上他了。  
“你有糖吗，亲爱的？”Miles问道，但也只是随便问问。因为他正一边翻找着橱柜一边偷笑呢。

尽管昨天发生了非常严重的火灾，Arthur早上还是来了工地，一切也都相对平静了下来。他觉得这可能和Cobb不在有关，他可得抓住这个时机。他握着咖啡杯，准备去工作，同时尝试无视那个梦带给他的迟迟不散的不安。  
但是说起来简单做起来难。他目光所至的每一处，从远处成排的树木到从枝桠间倾泻下来的日光，都让他回想起梦中的场景。他仍然能听见脑海中Eames的声音在问他：你相信命运吗？  
Arthur揉了揉脸。他希望自己能知道这份工作，这个月，到底是怎么了，让他的注意力都变成了一团糟。这不是从他遇到Eames那天才开始的...也或者就是。  
“呃，工头？”  
他从面前摊开着的设计图上抬起头来，看到一位建筑主管正难为情地看着他。  
“Hey，Mason，对吗？什么事？”面前的男人大概比Arthur年长二十岁，重一百磅，和工人们相处良好。  
“我很抱歉，工头，但我们有个...麻烦。”  
Arthur的胃沉了下去：“这次又是什么？”  
“哦，不是火灾之类的，别担心，就是，呃——”  
Mason的一个手下忽然冒出来，皱着眉道：“工地上有匹马。”  
Arthur呆住了。他吞咽了一下，不确定地问：“一匹...马？”  
Mason叹口气：“没错，一匹很大的马。他不知道从哪儿冒出来的，然后就那么站在机器前面，不肯挪动半寸。他没伤人，但仍然是个大个子混蛋。他可能是某个附近的人养的马。”  
Arthur默默放下了设计图，时间都仿佛静止了。他专注于呼吸，尝试理清思绪，然后严肃地告诉自己：这没什么，就是一匹走失的马而已，完全不用担心，你会处理好的。  
“那匹马现在在哪里？”他平静地问。  
Mason手指向停在树前的推土机中的一辆：“他一分钟前还在那儿。”  
Arthur深呼吸一口气：“带我去看看。”  
走向那些推土机的途中，他本以为自己会感觉焦虑不安，或者对将要发生的一切就这么听天由命了。但他没有，反而感受到一种无可避免的奇异感觉，仿佛他知道推土机的另一边在等待着他的是什么。而每次Eames在他身边，他都会有同样的感觉。  
还没等他看到那个生物，不知从什么地方射出一道亮光。Arthur不得不伸手挡住眼睛，低着头后退了两步。  
“您没事吧？”Mason问他。  
“没事，只是那道光太刺眼了。”  
“什么光？”  
“那道几乎闪瞎我的光，你没看到？”  
Mason皱眉看着Arthur，好像后者长出了第三只眼睛：“没，什么光都没有。但有匹马，就在那边。”他扭头示意，Arthur跟着他朝那个方向走，直到看见了它——一匹高大的、比Arthur见过的任何一匹都要庞大的马，它的宽阔的肩膀上披着闪闪发光的白色被毛和长长的、耀眼的鬃毛。  
它的前额长着一根又长又尖的角，但那不是让Arthur震惊的原因。  
那双锐利的蓝眼睛夺去了他的呼吸。  
“你为什么不告诉我——”Arthur吓了一跳，一时间说不出话来。那匹马一直盯着他，甩了甩自己的鬃毛，然后用它那巨大的蹄子刨地。“这是——这他妈是只独角兽。”  
Mason笑起来：“独角兽？我不了解，但这是匹超大的马。你怎么看出它是只独角兽的？我没看见有角...”  
Arthur胡乱挥舞着手：“你没看见它额头上那根巨大的、该死的角？”  
Mason和他的组员都缓缓摇头。  
Arthur又看向那匹马，后者向他低下了头，额前那只他们正在谈论的角的顶端闪烁着蓝色的光芒。  
有那么一瞬间，Arthur觉得自己正在被抚摸。  
他震惊地往后退，心如鼓擂。“把他弄走，”他结结巴巴地说，“打电话给动物管理中心，或者随便哪个部门都行，只要——只要能让他离开我的视线。”他拼命地跑起来，除了想要赶快逃离这里，脑子里一片空白。  
他该死的到底怎么了？

那晚Arthur一直在等Eames。他告诉Dom万事ok，什么都不用担心，尽管他自己都不相信这些鬼话。不过没关系，他今晚至少还可以见到Eames。他只需要这个。  
九点到了，仍然没有电话打来。十点，Arthur已经觉得十分疲惫，还有种无法言说的孤独感。他攥着手机，手指一直在屏幕上Eames的号码的位置附近徘徊。  
最终，他把手机放到一边然后去洗了个澡。  
十点四十五的时候，Eames打来了。等电话铃响第三声，Arthur才接起来。  
“抱歉，我知道现在很晚了，但是我——”  
“不，没关系，我只是——”Arthur抬起手又放下，为自己的软弱感到悲哀，“最近我睡得不是很好。”  
Eames沉默了一会儿，说道：“你睡得不好？”可笑的是Eames听起来才更像是疲惫的那个，声音都有些沙哑。Arthur有点想放任自己沉溺其中。  
“漫长的一天。”Arthur叹口气，摊到沙发上。起居室里光线很暗，只有过道的灯光微弱地照了进来。这样他闭上眼睛的时候，就能假装Eames就在他身边，两个人的膝盖堪堪碰到一起。  
和刚才一样的低沉声音温柔地响起：“发生了什么？”  
Arthur摇摇头：“我不想谈论这个。”他艰难地吞咽着，忍不住问道：“你能过来吗？求你？”他不清楚自己到底在要求些什么，只知道他的心正砰砰直跳，而他需要Eames过来，即使只是过来和他一起坐在沙发上看《柯南秀》。  
他听见Eames在电话那头叹气，于是不由得害怕起自己是不是越界了。但Eames接着说：“我没有你的地址。”  
Arthur尴尬地笑起来：“所以你是答应了吗？”  
他的声音听起来是那么不确定，充满了几乎是令人悲伤的渴望，直到Eames说了“yes”。

一个半小时后，Eames出现在Arthur家门口，脸上没有一丝笑容。他的表情十分小心翼翼，又异常脆弱，眼睛下面还有一圈青黑。显然Arthur不是唯一一个经历着失眠的人。  
他靠在门口，有那么一瞬感到很不自在。“我不应该麻烦你来的，但是我无法——就只是，想见你。”Arthur垂下头。天哪，这简直就是该死的爱情小说里才会有的台词。  
Eames向前走了一步。Arthur抬眸，看见Eames向他伸出手，冰凉的指尖划过他的脸颊。Arthur情不自禁地短暂迎合了他的触碰。  
“我本来不打算来的。”Eames轻轻说，“但你问了。”  
Arthur点点头，好像这能解释一切，而且某种意义上说，确实如此。“你，你饿了吗？我可以点披萨，我们也可以——”  
Eames又靠近了一点，他的神情看起来几乎是无助的，似乎是不由自主地倾身上前搂住了Arthur的后颈，用鼻尖去蹭后者的鬓角。他的呼吸有些粗重，Arthur想表现出震惊，想退开去，但他做不到。他的手划过Eames质地柔软的衬衫，手指伸进去，紧紧地抓着Eames。当Eames的鼻息喷洒到他颈侧时，Arthur颤栗了一下，将对方拉得更近了些。  
“你想要什么，Arthur？”Eames轻声问道，嘴唇亲昵地磨蹭着Arthur的耳朵。  
Arthur的呼吸都快停滞了：“我...我想让你留下。”说着，他偏过头，好让自己能亲密接触到Eames的肌肤，完全沉浸到对方的气息中去。  
Eames叹了口气，听起来既像顺从，又像解脱：“那么我会留下。”  
Arthur又浑身颤抖了一下，说道：“谢谢你。”  
Eames的回答是将他轻轻推回了房间。

第二天一早，Eames打开房间的前门，神情疲惫，看起来乱糟糟的，闻起来像Arthur的须后水。Arthur睡在沙发上，身上盖着一条毯子。他的手机设置了两小时后的闹钟，因为Arthur今天必须准时去工作。  
Eames关上公寓门，前额抵在门上，重重地叹息。他试着不去想离开这里有多难，而继续留在公寓里又是件多么简单的事。如果他留下，Arthur会坐在沙发上搂着他，头顶着他的下巴；他们会一起心不在焉地看一部伍迪艾伦的老电影，彼此的腿纠缠在一起。Arthur有些打瞌睡，Eames就用手指去抚摸他脊柱上的凸起，一个一个地数并尝试记住这种感觉。  
现在他却要再次干扰Arthur的工作。那种Arthur会带着悲伤和难以置信的表情看着自己的想法，让Eames的心都沉了下去。

“我他妈做不了这个。”他喃喃道，肩膀垮了下来。  
“你昨晚哪儿去了？”  
Eames吓了一跳，睁大眼睛发现Ariadne正站在他的门厅，看起来又紧张又担心。  
“哪儿也没去。”他抬手挠了挠脸，小声说。  
Ariadne摇头：“你都没——”她挥舞起手，咬着嘴唇。  
“没干嘛？”  
“你知道，Arthur可是个处子。”她几乎是在低语了。  
Eames大声地“哼”了一声：“没有，我可以很肯定地说我没有。”虽然他们在沙发上轻柔地亲吻了对方——小心翼翼的、试探性的吻，Arthur的双手像是从没抚摸过别人一样在Eames的身体上游走着。气氛变得更加暧昧而紧张了起来，但Arthur最后推开了，嘴唇红肿，面颊潮红，气息不匀。“我不是——我不是不想那么做，只是，我想慢慢来。抱歉。”  
Eames的胸口闷闷的。他想要亲吻Arthur的下巴，他的下颌，想要永远呆在Arthur身边。“你永远不必对我抱歉。我们会按照你喜欢的那样慢慢来，我不急。”  
他被他自己说的那些话吓坏了，他基本上承认它们是...有意义的，而且是——  
对的。  
Ariadne紧紧的拥抱让他回过神来。Eames已经想不起自己上次被人这么大力地拥抱是什么时候了。  
“你还记得自己经常对我们说的话吗，‘有时候你得遵从自己的内心而不是你的脑子’？也许你应该尝试下自己的意见。”  
Eames把下巴搁在她的头顶，双臂环抱着她小小的肩膀：“我的内心并没有告诉我要正确的事，亲爱的。我不能靠它来帮助我做出合理的决定。”  
“你不需要担心我们，Eames。一切都会好起来的。你应该追随你的命运，去爱吧。”  
“我当然得担心你们，保护这个地方是我的责任！”  
Ariadne摇头：“我想我知道为什么这一切会被预言了。这不是为了让我们为家园被毁做准备，而是为了告诉我们你会坠入爱河。”  
Eames闭上眼，想起Arthur如何轻易地就全然相信了他，当他请求Eames去他的公寓时语气中的绝望，以及他听到这些话时感受到的强烈的吸引力。同时他也想起了Arthur看到自己的原形时震惊的表情。  
“没用的。”  
“你并不知道结果会怎样。”  
“我试过了——我不知道我为什么会去尝试，但是我，我去了工地然后现出了原形。我告诉自己这不过是为了转移人们的注意力，但内心深处我只是想知道Arthur会对此作何反应，如果他——操，我太蠢了。他跑开了，Ari。他看着我，脸色都变了。”  
Ariadne冲着Eames的胸口气冲冲地吼了一声，抬起头瞪着他，嘴唇紧抿成一条线：“哦，好吧，那又怎样？看见一只天杀的独角兽在自己的工地上，他还能怎么办？”  
“Ari——”  
“别说了，这太蠢了。你在一个毫不知情的人类面前现出真身，还指望他毫无负担地回应你。老天爷啊，Eames，你都变成一个魔法生物多久了？你应该明白的。”  
他能感觉到自己因为沮丧而脸红了：“这不一样。”  
“明明就一样的。我向你保证，如果你告诉Arthur真相，包括魔法那一套，他不会逃走的。”  
“那我们的家怎么办？”  
“就...赌一把吧，Eames。万事皆有因。”她有些伤感地笑了。  
Eames虚弱地笑笑：“你说得没错。”他轻吻了她的额头，Ariadne回答道：“当然啦。我可是你最喜欢的仙女了。”

Arthur现在最不希望的就是下雨了，但至少他不会因为下雨受到指责。工程又停下来了，Arthur正好趁此机会把自己埋进了一大堆文书工作和咖啡里。  
他过了差不多一个小时才想到Eames，这可是个新纪录。在过去的二十个小时里，他走神了差不多半个小时。这太蠢了，真的；他一遍遍地告诉自己，他几乎都不了解这个男人，所以他没有理由频繁地想到Eames。Arthur总是——直到现在也这么觉得，爱是一个决定，像是追求事业，或者买个新房子。你考察了方方面面，确认时机成熟，然后你就恋爱了。  
但这个男人...上周这个男人把咖啡洒在了他身上；他和这个男人共进午餐，然后向对方倾吐了许多他从没和别人说过的小事；他乞求这个男人来他的公寓，仅仅是在沙发上相互依偎，因为Arthur实在太害怕迈出下一步。他已经快二十六了，而大多数在他这个年纪的男人都会在看电视的时候干脆地互相抚慰（dry-humping）。但Arthur宁愿不去想为什么他就不能冷静下来，然后给对方一个手活。  
Arthur有两个研究生学位，但是从来没有过别人把手伸进过他的裤裆里的经历。他之前从来没为此烦恼过，直到他遇见了Eames。  
一个星期的时间不足以用来决定爱情或者性之类的事。但是...  
“妈的。”Arthur低声咒骂了一句，把笔丢到了书桌上。他现在好绝望。他的工作变得一团糟，但他现在所有能想到的就只有Eames的嘴唇轻吻他的脖子的感觉；每次Eames挠到他的痒痒，Arthur都会不停躲闪；他宽大的手掌放在Arhtur背上，温暖，宽厚，令人心安。这比其他任何事都更能让Arthur觉得自己是被保护着的。  
天哪，他就像活在一本维多利亚时代的小说里一样。他绝对需要控制一下自己了。  
Arthur正考虑要不要冒雨出去买杯自己急需的咖啡的时候，Cobb敲响了他办公室的门。  
“你现在有时间吗？”Dom一边坐到了他桌对面的位子上，一边问道。Arthur的心跳忽然加速了。  
“当然，有什么事？”他希望自己的声音听起来足够镇定。  
Dom用手指轻敲着膝盖，然后说：“我认为阿比格雷的项目现在还不太适合你。这是完全可以理解的。我不是想责备你，只是觉得我也许对你的第一次要求太高了。我应该为此向你道歉，因为我给你太多压力了。”  
Arthur的心沉了下去：“不，你没有，我能处理好这个，只是需要更多的时间去—”  
“没关系的，Arthur，别往心里去。而且我觉得你会喜欢我给你的新任务的。”他从夹克兜里掏出一张登机牌，然后把它滑到Arthur面前，“巴黎，头等舱。我准备让你去那儿为一栋企业大厦物色一个新址。福特公司正计划扩大规模，想让我们帮忙设计他们的欧洲分部。”  
Arthur盯着那张机票：“卧槽。”  
Dom哈哈大笑：“所以，你还想留在这儿继续处理这堆烂摊子吗？”  
这可是个跟更大的客户打交道的大好机会。成千上万个和Arthur一样的人挤破脑袋都想得到这个机会。  
但他没有感觉到本应有的迫切和期待，反而有种莫名的失落感。  
“什么时候走？”他问。  
“周五一大早。你会出大概一个月的差，顶多再多个几天。”  
“阿比格雷的项目怎么办？”  
Dom摆摆手：“别担心，我会处理的。你还有更重要的事要做。”他咧嘴笑起来，倾身越过书桌，伸手拍了拍Arthur的肩：“来吧，把它当做一次提拔！大多数人得在这儿工作几年才有机会坐着头等舱出公差呢。”  
Arthur深呼吸一口气。现在他脑子里唯一想的是，只有四天能和Eames一起相处了。但这又有什么关系呢？一个月后Eames还会想再见到他吗？  
他挤出一个笑容：“谢了Dom。这真的太棒了，我发誓我不会让你失望的。”  
“我知道你不会，你也从来没有让我失望过。我一直对你很严苛，但你表现得很好。不过我觉得你在巴黎会更开心点。”  
Dom离开办公室后，Arthur瘫坐在椅子上，似乎所有的快乐都离他而去了。

Eames试图用工作来分散自己的注意力。他去赴了和一只叫Doyle的、有焦虑症的狐狸每周一次的约；他一直不大想去，因为他知道每次谈话对Doyle的焦虑其实都没什么效果。  
但现在Eames还是坐在了狐狸的家里，听后者絮叨那些关于世界末日的事儿，跟他们平时的对话没什么两样。唯一的区别就是Eames这次只分了一半注意力给对方，然后在该点头的时候点点头。他就是忍不住去想Arthur已经两天没跟他说过话了。Eames不是不为此生气，但他尊重Arthur的意见，一切都可以慢慢来，也就是说让Arthur来迈出下一步，不管Eames有多想给他打电话。  
“现在雨一直下个不停，如果到处都是五英尺厚的烂泥我该怎么出门？都已经快春天了！”Doyle胡乱挥舞着双手，而Eames只是心不在焉地点了点头。  
“没错，这太糟糕了，糟透了。”他喃喃道。  
Doyle停下来，眯起他乌亮亮的眼睛盯着Eames：“很糟糕？我说，你是我的生活顾问，你不是应该告诉我是我反应过度了吗？”  
“对，你确实反应过度了。雨很快就会停的，泥巴也会干掉，夏令时会让世界变得更美好的。”  
“不对——等等，”狐狸打了个响指，“是因为你爱上的那个人类吗（你才走神的吗）？”  
Eames猛地回过神来：“什么？你怎么——”  
Doyle耸耸肩：“大家伙都知道了。就是那个项目负责人，对吧？不然你以为我问什么会因为雨而烦躁而不是因为我的房子要被拆了？”  
Eames无语地看着他，尴尬地红了脸。  
幸好他的手机响了起来，让他免于再为自己辩解。  
是Arthur打来的。  
他朝Doyle背过身去，清了清喉咙，客气地说：“我是Eames。”  
“嘿。”简单的一个字，却包含了太多情感，好像他们已经这样交流了数个世纪。  
Eames感觉到一股暖流涌遍了全身。他挠了挠头顶，放低声音说：“嘿。”  
“我，呃，你现在忙吗？”  
你为什么两天都没给我打电话？Eames想问他，但忍住了，“我，唔，我现在有个客户，但我——”  
“不，不，我们啥时候都可以！我保证！”Doyle大喊，“我的咨询可以等等再说，如果我们的独角兽需要和他的挚爱单独相处。”  
Eames伸腿狠狠地踢了Doyle两脚。  
电话另一头，Athur停顿了一下，问道：“他刚刚——我打扰到你们了吗？”  
“没有。”Eames冲狐狸发出嘘声示意对方闭嘴，“我们这边刚好结束了。你想让我过来吗？”  
“咖啡店见怎么样？”  
Eames僵住了。Arthur的声音听起来有些不对劲。“没问题。二十分钟后见？”  
他挂了电话，Dolye正冲他咧嘴傻乐。  
“我想他对独角兽的事儿接受良好？”Doyle问道，蓬松的大尾巴甩来甩去。  
Eames重重地叹了口气，然后就离开了。他才懒得重新安排他们的谈话。

到咖啡厅的时候，Eames看见Arthur正独自坐在角落的桌子旁，盯着自己的黑莓手机。他的领口开了，没系领带，袖口卷到了小臂中间。他看起来疲惫不堪，比他的实际年龄沧桑许多，即使是落在他额前那些有些小卷卷的头发也无济于事。  
Eames的胸膛抽紧了，呼吸似乎都有些困难。  
“没点咖啡？”他尽可能轻松地问道。Arthur吓了一跳，抬头看他。  
Arthur的笑容稍纵即逝：“我在等你。”  
“也更可能是，你在等我来付账。”  
Arthur笑起来，眸中的疲惫褪去了些：“罪名成立。”  
Eames翻了个白眼，但还是马上去点了两杯咖啡。他能感觉到Arthur有点不对头，有什么悲伤又无奈的事发生了。  
Eames拿着两杯咖啡回来了，Arthur接过来，两手捧着杯子，盯着里面的咖啡和袅袅上升的热气。他刚才的幽默似乎都消失不见了。  
Eames等到实在忍不住了，声音沙哑地开口：“你还好吗？”  
Arthur放下杯子，依然垂着头：“我想让你知道，那天晚上你来了我的公寓，对我来说意义重大。你本可以不来的，但你来了，这比任何人为我做过的都多。”  
Eames不知道Arthur为什么忽然说起这些，但他的心因为这些话跳得更快了。“这是我的荣幸，Arthur。”他柔声说。  
“我们现在到底在干什么？”Arthur忽然发问。他抬起头看着Eames，痛苦地皱着眉，仿佛这个问题已经困扰了他好几天了。  
Eames吞咽了一下：“我们正在喝咖啡，亲爱的。”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。我们是在——该死。”Arthur闭上眼，下巴绷得紧紧的，“两天后我 要去巴黎，大概一个月，或者更久。”  
Eames原本砰砰直跳的心脏忽然停下了：“你说什么？但是，阿比格雷森林，那个项目，你不是——”  
“我老板让我退出了。他打算送我去巴黎搞个新建筑。这对我来说其实更好。”Arthur听起来平板得像是在对着块提词板棒读。  
Eames坐回椅子上，完全被震惊了。事情不应该是这样的。现在会有另一个人接手这个项目，而Eames不得不重新制定一个计划。  
Arthur也会离开，去上千公里外的地方。  
命运不应该是这样的。  
“那你开心吗？”Eames问他。  
Arthur厉声大笑：“如果是在两周前，我会说是的。我一直都想要这么个机会。在学校的那些年，我所做的牺牲，所有的一切都是为了得到这个机会。我应该高兴得发疯，但现在我只觉得它对我来说没有意义了，因为我不能拥有你了。”他摇着头，然后飞快地补充道：“我想我——爱上你了，我说不出为什么，这不合逻辑，但我就是爱上你了。我觉得我这一生都是在等你。”  
Eames呆呆地眨着眼，肺里的空气似乎都跑光了。他张张嘴想要说话，却什么也说不出来。  
然后他感觉到他的前额开始发热，就在他眉心的位置。  
命运。Eames想，压下了那股他从来没感受到过的强烈的恐惧。但Miles是对的，这一刻注定是要发生的。  
“Arthur，”他温柔地开口，用上了比起他人类的声音更接近他原声的声音，“有些事你应该知道。”  
Arthur对上Eames的目光。他肯定看见Eames眉心的光点了，因为他的表情立刻变得难以置信起来。  
“Eames，你在——”  
“我能给你看些东西吗？”Eames站起来，向Arthur伸出手。他浑身的皮肤都在刺痛，但一旦他开始变身，就很难停下来了。他知道周围没人能看见他身上发生的变化，但他不想让Arthur在咖啡店里看到他变身。  
有那么一瞬间，Arthur看起来整个人都呆滞了，眼睛睁得大大的，嘴也吓得张开了。但慢慢地，像是内心经历过了一场天人交战，他把自己的手放进了Eames的掌心。  
随着一道亮光一闪，他们消失了。  
Arthur尖叫起来。

这里到处都是光。Arthur大口喘气想让自己过速的心率平复下来。这不是真的，不可能是，这只是他做的一个梦，梦都不是真的。  
他伸出手，在一片白光中使劲眨眼。光芒逐渐减弱，他周围的景物的轮廓逐渐显现出来。  
他在阿比格雷森林里。Arthur不知道自己为什么这么笃定，他就是知道。  
“有人吗？”他大喊，原地转了一圈。森林里很安静，只有树叶在微风的吹拂下发出的沙沙声。  
一个低沉、温柔、具有安抚人心的力量的声音响起：“转过身来。”  
Arthur转过去，发现面前是他之间见过的那匹漂亮的马。不，不是马——是只独角兽，它的角正在阳光下闪烁着。它甩了甩鬃毛，向Arthur低下头，蓝色的眼睛紧张地看着Arthur。  
Arthur后退了一步，掌心里全是汗：“谁在说话？我不可能——”  
“Arthur。”那个声音又响起来了，听起来该死的熟悉，还带着可爱的英国口音。他盯着那只独角兽，对方歪着头...正冲他微笑。  
Arthur差点摔倒：“你怎么做到的？这他妈到底是什么？”  
“你能在你的脑海里听见我。”这只听起来很像Eames的独角兽回答道，“没多少人能做到这点，在我处于独角兽形态的时候。”  
天哪，他简直要抓狂了。Arthur双手捂住脸呻吟道：“艹，我肯定是在做梦吧。这不是真的，我最近压力太大了，所以现在才会想到工地上那匹马，然后把它跟Eames联系到一起。我需要——”他发疯似的环顾四周，然后决定逃走，离开这个地方。他拔腿就跑，但那匹马轻松地挡住了他的去路。Arthur又朝其他方向跑，那巨大的白色身躯每次都拦住了他。  
“你到底想从我这儿得到什么？”最后Arthur崩溃地大叫，“就不能把我叫醒然后了结这一切吗！”  
那匹马（天，是独角兽）慢慢摇头，小心地走近Arthur，直到他们之间只剩下了几英寸的距离。Arthur屏住了呼吸，浑身颤抖，却无法将目光从那双探寻的眼睛里移开。  
“你没在做梦，Arthur，现在没有。”这句话像是一条温暖的、柔软的毯子包裹住了Arthur的肩膀，让他所有的恐惧、沮丧都变成了期待。  
独角兽用鼻子去蹭Arthur的脖子，温柔又亲昵。“是我。”那声音又道，“我是Eames。”  
Arhtur难以置信地颤声笑道：“不可能。绝对不可能。”但他没办法就这么退开，他的胸腔中激荡着一种强烈的想要把手放在那深白色皮毛上的渴望，让他不得不喘息着闭上了眼，“这不可能发生。”  
“它可能，而且已经发生了。我们之间会相互吸引是有原因的，从你在咖啡店遇见我开始。这就是命运——你注定是属于我的（you were meant for me.）。”  
“属于你？”Arthur强迫自己后退，“你是个，一个见鬼的——天哪，我都不知道该怎么叫你，你还是人类吗？”  
独角兽——Eames摇摇头：“我三百年前就不是了。但我曾经是，直到一个巫师转化了我然后——”  
“一个巫师转化了你。当然了。所以你是个独角兽人，我说得对吗？”  
“这种说法太简略了，但是，没错。不过我更喜欢保持人类形态，比较方便。”  
“哦，是吗。”Arthur感觉到自己的脸因为愤怒而发烫，“方便你到处跑，好让我们这些可悲的低等的凡人爱上你？所以你是打算睡我还是怎么的？”  
Eames叹气：“当然不是。”  
“你都是为了阿比格雷森林对不对？你是想利用我叫停项目，是不是？”  
又是一道闪光，Eames以人类的形态站在了他面前，穿着白T恤和牛仔裤：“Arthur，让我解释——”  
“上帝啊，Eames，你到底是谁？多久之前你就打算让我以为你——我们——”天哪，他觉得自己好蠢。世界上有那么多男人，他偏偏爱上了一只独角兽。  
Eames抓住了他的手臂，抓得不紧，但力道足以把Arthur拉到自己身边。Arthur拒绝因为从Eames的手心传来的热度而喘息、颤抖，因为它不是真的。对方甚至都不是个人类。  
“好吧，我承认，一开始我找你是为了说服你停下这个项目。这片森林不仅仅是我的家，我是它的守护者。这是我的职责，Arthur，去保护它。我原本一心想要说服你离开这片森林，但是——”  
“但是你开始同情这个度过了糟心的一周的可怜人了，对吗？”Arthur嘲讽道，对自己此时的声音感到厌恶，“你发现我所需要的仅仅是几次交心，然后一起在沙发上呆一晚。”  
“不。”Eames低声说，倾身上前直到他们几乎是脸贴脸了。“事情从来不是这样的。你很不可思议（amazing），Arthur。这辈子从没有人给过我你带给我的感受。你在咖啡店里也说过，你觉得自己仿佛一生都在等我，我也有相同的感觉。这也许是因为魔法，也许是因为命运，或者两者都有。去他妈的，我才不在乎。但我带你到这儿来是为了告诉你真相。这才是真正的我。而我每次看着你，唯一能想到的就是要保护你。如果不能和你在一起，这座森林根本就不重要。”  
Arthur摇头：“如果是因为魔法，那我怎么知道这些是真的？我怎么知道这一切都是真的？可能你只是用你的独角兽魔法让自己出现在了我的脑子里。我不应该爱上你，我都不了解你。”  
Eames伸出一只手去触摸Arthur的脸颊，但Arthur躲开了。受伤的表情从他脸上一闪而过，但Eames轻柔地说：“我知道你还是个处子，Arthur。”  
他的胃疼得抽紧了：“这他妈跟你无关——”  
“我知道你是，因为处子对我来说很有吸引力，但必须是特定的那些，很少的一部分——那些拥有真诚而纯洁的心灵的处子最为吸引我。”  
“我的心并不纯粹，Eames。我什么都不是，我们也不是生活在爱情小说里。”  
“但你是特别的，每次看着你，我都会意识到这一点。我保护了这座森林这么多年，从没有人能仅凭一个微笑就让我甘愿放弃它。”Eames涨红了脸，低垂下头，看起来可爱得令人招架不住。如果现在Arthur没在气头上的话。  
“所以你知道那晚在我的公寓里我会请求你慢慢来。”  
Eames挠了挠脖子后面：“我能察觉到些迹象。”  
“如果我同意叫停阿比格雷的项目会怎么样？”  
“那就不清楚了。他们告诉我要追随我自己的命运。”  
“他们？”  
“呃，一些仙女，一个巫师，可能还有只狐狸。”  
Arthur恼怒地用手扒拉自己的头发，牙关咬紧，气得双手发抖：“所以从来跟我没有关系。一切都是为了你自己和你心爱的森林，还有你那宝贵的命运。”  
“见鬼，你还不明白吗？你就是我的命运！我们之间发生的所有事都是有原因的！不是为了我，是为了我们，你看不出来吗？我爱你，Arthur。我，Eames，以前是一个孤独的英国农民，现在是一只三百岁的独角兽人，爱你。我从来不相信爱情，直到我遇见了你。而且我从来没有就为了在人类面前变身而把他们带到森林里来过。”  
Arthur感到自己胸口发紧，呼吸都变成了轻微的喘息：“我不相信你。”  
Eames的肩膀垮了下来：“Arthur，求你了——”  
“让我走。我不能——我在这儿无法思考。这太难了。我得收拾行李准备去巴黎了。”  
“就这样？你打算就这么离开？”  
他双手环抱在胸前，不肯对上Eames的视线。“我必须得去收拾行李了。”他喃喃道。  
Arthur能看到Eames的喉结随着他吞咽的动作上下滑动，双拳紧握在身侧，但他没有碰Arthur。“好吧，随你便。”然后他就再也不说话了。  
像来时那样，一道刺眼的亮光闪过，Arthur发现自己又站在了咖啡店里。只有他一个人。

Arthur去了巴黎。这座城市和他想象中的一模一样，优雅，庞大，历史悠久。他先跟着产品经理进行了一次参观之旅；到了第二天晚上，在一个五星级的晚宴上，福特公司的人请他描述了一下他对新大楼的想法和计划。这大概是他职业生涯中最重要的一刻了。  
但他几乎感觉不到喜悦，因为他脑子里只有Eames心碎的表情和对方在他离开前对他说“please”时声音中的乞求。  
但是工作还得继续。不到两个星期，Arthur就找到了最合适的位置来修建这座最先进的大楼，然后寄了很多图片给Dom。福特高层对他喜欢得无以复加。很快，他们提议让Arthur永远留在这个项目——同时Arthur需要移居巴黎。  
“既然他们这么喜欢你，我还能跟他们争什么呢？”Dom在电话里那头自豪地说，“你自己来决定，Arthur。我会很乐意赞助你在法国的房子和婚礼的。”  
Arthur捏紧了自己的鼻梁，他前些天就开始头疼了。“我会考虑的。呃，阿比格雷的项目怎么样了？”  
“老天，你还惦记着这事儿？”  
“我只是想知道进展如何了，没别的。”Arthur视线缥缈地盯着房间另一头，那句“我从来不相信爱情，直到我遇见了你”仍然一遍遍地在他脑海中回放。  
“实际上它已经停工了。不是因为你，Arthur，那个项目从一开始就注定要失败。大概一个星期前，我注意到这片森林是一些濒危鸟类的栖息地。根据法律，我们不能破坏它。”  
Arthur僵住了：“但是——为什么在计划阶段没发现？”  
“我不知道，这显然是个新发现。也许时机不对（考察时没发现这个情况），也没人想到要再核实一下。不过我很高兴我在政府向我起诉索赔之前察觉了。”Dom笑起来，但Arthur完全不知道该作何反应。  
阿比格雷森林安全了。仅仅是因为一个小小的纰漏。  
除非……  
“Arthur，你还在吗？”  
“我在听。”他清清喉咙，胡乱翻找起他的笔记本，“我明天再打给你好吗？”  
“当然。再次祝贺你的首秀成功，我和公司都为你感到骄傲。”  
Arthur闭上眼：“谢了，Dom。”他默默在心里加上一句，但是我可能不得不退出了。  
他挂了电话，登上他第一个想到的旅游网站，买了一张回家的单程票。

“都结束了。”  
“当然没有，别这么夸张。”Yusuf靠着椅背，懒洋洋地抽了口烟。他吐出一缕整齐的烟雾，冲Eames微笑：“才大概，三周？”  
“他现在在巴黎好吗？而且当初头也不回地就走了。”更别提他还看不起我。Eames忧伤地想，不停转着餐桌上的威士忌酒杯。他很少喝酒，不过Yusuf也很少在这么接近春天的时候从冬眠中醒来。所以他告诉自己只不过是为了好朋友的到来才喝酒的。  
Yusuf若有所思地来回转着烟盒：“Eames，说真的，你希望他对你的，呃，真实身份做出什么反应？”  
“我不知道。”Eames实话实说，“我没想过，我只是想让他知道...我想告诉他真相。”  
“因为你觉得他可能会因此留下？”  
“也许吧。艹，我不知道。”Eames仰起头，将剩下的威士忌一饮而尽。去他妈的爱情。它就是坨垃圾，应该和命运一起下地狱。  
“得了吧，爱情才不是垃圾。”Yusuf事不关己地说，选择了在最恼人的时候用上他的心灵感应能力，“顺便一提，Miles让项目停工的方式真是有趣，是吧？”  
Eames气呼呼地瞪着空酒杯：“我不想谈这个。”  
“我是说，如果他早点施法伪造出一份文件说明阿比格雷是珍稀鸟类的栖息地的文件，别人一定会对你和Arthur的必然性产生怀疑——”  
“我说了我不想讨论这个！”他还在为Miles在这件事期间一直欺瞒他的行为生气，虽然Mile坚称他仍不确定在这种情况下使用魔法是否合适。他眼里闪着狡黠的光芒，Eames还是当即决定要讨厌世界上所有的巫师，尤其是那些搅和了别人的爱情生活还觉得理所当然的巫师。  
Yusuf叹气：“我以为我才是愤世嫉俗的那个。”  
“你又没有恋爱过。”Eames嘟囔。  
“啊，恕难苟同。有一天，我会告诉你四百年前发生在阿迪朗达克（Adiromdacks）的那个夏天的故事。她的名字叫Flora，有着可爱的蓝色鳞片……”  
“下次。”  
“你知道，作为一个生活顾问，你真的应该以更积极的态度面对现状。”  
Eames翻了个白眼，开始跟Yusuf理论自己不需要别人对他的生活态度指手画脚，谢谢您了，但他被前门传来的敲门声打断了。  
Yusuf扬起眉毛：“你在等人？”  
“没有。”Eames脑海中忽然燃起一丝莫名的期待，但他无视了这小小的预感，一边把杯子放进厨房水槽里，一边朝窗外望去。  
Eames的前门台阶上站着一个年轻人，肩上挂着一只挎包，表情是Eames从未见过的疲惫。是Arthur。  
“见鬼。”Eames抽了口气，手指抠住水槽边缘，心都跳到了嗓子眼儿。  
Yusuf被吸引过来，走到他背后望了望：“喔！大转机！我倒是很好奇他怎么找到你的——”  
“从来没有人类到过我的房子。”Eames说，虽然Yusuf当然知道人类不会贸然进入阿比格雷。  
“我记得你说过‘命运就是坨垃圾’来着？”  
Eames冲他怒目相向：“这说明不了任何问题。”  
“行吧，我马上就走，好给你足够的私人空间来跟你的小处男‘交流感情’（ravish）。”  
“你哪儿也不会去。”Eames抓住Yusuf的手臂，把对方拖回了椅子里，“就给我呆在这儿，因为Arthur不会留下来。”  
Yusuf夸张地举起双手：“我的错，我就看看不说话。”  
Eames挺起胸膛，徒劳地试图平静下来，然后开了门。  
Arthur的表情显而易见地轻松了很多。Eames死死扣住门框，强迫自己不去把对方拉进自己的臂弯。  
“你在家。”Arthur轻轻说，嘴角勉强扯出一丝微笑。  
“你怎么找到我的？”Eames悲哀地发现之前觉得可以做到对Arthur漠不关心的自己简直是个可笑的傻瓜。  
Arthur垂下头，拨弄着挎包的带子：“我到处问了。”  
“你...到处问了？”  
“我，呃，我问了每个碰到的动物知不知道你的住处。最后一只狐狸告诉了我。”  
“哦。”肯定是Doyle。这下Eames的耳根子可能永远都不会清净了，可不是每天都有人类在森林里瞎晃着让动物跟自己说话的。  
“我能进来吗？”  
Eames能感觉到自己的决心正随着时间的流逝逐渐瓦解。上帝啊，Arthur看起来是那么迷茫又绝望，Eames又是那么想念他。“你想要什么，Arthur？”他抱起双臂。  
Arthur深呼出一口气，缩起肩膀，整个人都泄了气一样。他把挎包放到地上，舔了舔唇，然后抬头睁大眼睛疲惫地看着Eames：“我想告诉你，我相信你。”  
“当然，你他妈都跟一只狐狸说话了。”Eames说道，以防自己会跪下来然后抱住Arhtur。  
“不只是相信动物说话什么的——”Arthur挥舞起手臂，“是相信——相信你，相信我们。”  
Eames紧靠着门框：“所以在巴黎待了几周就让你改变主意了？”  
“我听说了阿比格雷的项目发生了什么。告诉我那不是你干的。”  
“不是我。”  
Arthur眨眨眼：“但是——”  
“你真以为我会跟你浪费时间？你以为这和施展一个小小的魔法一样简单吗？”Eames粗暴地开口。他不会再让自己陷进去了。他不能，也不会。一个人类不可能对他产生这么大的影响。命运不是真的；如果是，那么不应有人因此受伤。  
Arthur的脸垮了下来：“这不是你的真心话。”  
“也许它就是。也许我之前都错了。”  
“所以你想说什么，你没有真正爱过我？”  
“就像你自己说的，我们都不了解彼此。”这不是个回答，但Eames做不到把那些话再说一遍。  
但这句话仍然使得Arthur的表情僵硬了：“看来我不是唯一一个搞砸了的人。你还是在骗我。”  
“我没骗过你。”  
“这一切最开始都是因为你想操纵我！”  
“我没有——”  
“然后你就，就绑架了我，把我带到不知道哪个地方，然后告诉我你是只见鬼的独角兽，而我的命运就是注定要爱上你。哦，你还一直都知道我是个处男。我总结得对吗？”  
“首先，我没有绑架你；第二，我当时在试着告诉你真相！”Eames激动地张开手臂，但Arthur没有退缩。他扬起下巴，表情坚定。那股强烈的想要拥住Arthur然后亲吻他直到两个人都窒息的冲动又涌上了Eames的胸膛。  
Arthur直视着Eames，然后叹了口气：“我知道。但你不觉得你本来可以，怎么说，慢慢来？你知道我有多恐惧吗？”  
Emaes的纠结就像来时一样飞快地退去了。“我又不是每天都要做这些。我已经单身（alone）差不多三百年了，我的，唔，恋爱经历几乎为零了。”  
Arthur皱起眉头：“你也是个处男？”  
Eames苦笑一下：“我说的‘单身’，不是禁欲（celibate）。”这句话成功让Arthur脸红了，不过他倾向于相信Arthur是嫉妒了。  
“听着，”Arthur说道，用手扒拉自己的头发，“我回来是因为Dom跟我说阿比格雷项目被叫停了，然后我明白了，你是对的。我知道我们遇见彼此并不是巧合，如果说是因为魔法的话，行吧，我接受。我只是……”他气鼓鼓地大声说着，忽然停了下来。他抬头望向天空，那些动人的红晕顺着他的脖子一路蔓延到了领口下面。  
“你什么？”Eames轻声问，向前踏出一步，但他的双臂仍环抱在胸前，否则他会忍不住去触碰Arthur的。  
他们安静下来，空气中充满了不确定，直到Arthur开口：“该死，我没了你就不行了是吧？他们想让我在巴黎长期供职。我本来打算住在那儿，但我不能——一想到自己可能犯了个大错，余生都会因此活在悔恨中，我就难以忍受。所以，我退出了。”  
Eames根本没想到他会说这些：“什么？”他又问了一遍，完全被震惊了。  
“你还记得我们的第一次交谈吗？我问你我们怎么能知道生命的意义？”  
“记得……”实际上Eames记得他们之间发生的每件事。  
Arthur伸出手，轻轻放在Eames的胸口上，五指张开覆在Eames心脏的位置。“这就是我生命的意义。”他喃喃道，“我是你的，而不是一个会耗尽我余生所有快乐的工作。而我离开后才意识到这一点。”  
Eames僵住了：“Arthur……”  
“我不知道这是到底是怎么回事。艹，你甚至都不是——你们这些生物真的会这么做吗？我是个人类，而你几乎永生。”  
“实际上这并没有先例，”Eames小声说，同时慢慢靠近，直到两人胸膛间只隔了Arthur的那只手，“但凡事都有第一次。”  
Arthur的视线在Eames的嘴唇上停留了片刻。Eames忽然意识到他们已经有将近一个月没有亲吻过彼此了。这个想法瞬间击中了他。  
“所以你并没有在浪费自己的时间？”Arhtur喘着气问，看起来脆弱得Eames再也控制不住自己，他必须触碰他。  
他双手捧起Arthur温暖的脸颊，两人的前额抵在一起，一切宛如回到了Arthur家走道上的那个夜晚。“从来没有。”他亲吻着Arthur，就像他们之间的第一个亲吻——轻柔，嘴唇紧紧贴在一起，时间都仿佛慢了下来。Arthur一手扶住Eames的前臂，另一只手伸进了Eames的衬衫。Eames想不出自己为什么会觉得他可以放弃这些，放弃Arthrur。  
“来得真是时候！”一个声音从他背后传来，紧接着是一阵掌声。  
Arthur立即退开，眼神迷蒙，嘴唇微张还泛着粉色：“还有人在？”他的声音有些沙哑，Eames简直想就地杀了Yusuf。  
“抱歉，他，呃，那是Yusuf。”  
恰好此时，Yusuf的脸忽然出现在Eames肩头，他冲Arhtur小幅晃了晃手指。“你好啊！我本来想跟你握手的，但显然它忙着呢。真高兴终于把你的脸和名字对上号了。”  
Arthur迷迷糊糊地眨眨眼：“你是什么（物种），如果你不介意我这么问的话？另一个巫师？”他没把自己的手从Eames身上挪开，这很好地取悦了Eames。  
Yusuf爆发出一阵大笑：“哦，完全不沾边儿！不好意思，只是没什么比这更奇怪的了。我其实是Norwegian Crested Tassleback*。”  
Arhtur转向Eames，后者简单补充道：“龙。”  
“哦。”Arthur睁大了眼睛，“他们也可以，变成人形？”  
“没错，因为他们是一群喜欢管朋友闲事的贱人。”Eames意有所指地说，向Yusuf投去恶毒的目光。  
“你伤到我了，老朋友。不管怎么说，我正打算马上离开，好让你们能谱写自己 的爱情史诗。我确信几个小时后Eames的房子就会被整片森林看到的。”  
Eames的脸爆红。“麻烦你快滚。”他勒令道，Yusuf大笑起来，扭动着绕开Eames和Arthur走出门去。他再次向Arthur垂首，靠得更近了些。  
“这件事很重要，你知道的。”他站在台阶上低声说，“一只独角兽大概每一千年才会坠入爱河。再会啦！”  
Arthur困惑地看了Eames一眼：“他为什么说你的房子——”  
“别在意。”Eames飞快地说，把Arthur推进屋里然后关上了门，“他要回去再冬眠几周。但我肯定他会在睡觉前让所有人都知道你在这里。”  
“那很糟糕吗？”  
Eames注视着Arthur乱蓬蓬的头发，被长了一天的胡茬遮住了的下颌轮廓，还有他漆黑的眼珠一直追随着Eames舔过嘴唇的舌头的样子。这一切都让Eames着迷。  
“一点都不。”他揽住Arthur的腰，把Arthur拉进了另一个吻。

性对Eames来说没什么大不了的。当然啦，他享受这个，他喜欢和俱乐部里那些有着漂亮眼眸的男人共度几个良宵，因为他们根本不关心Eames来自哪里或者是做什么的。但一夜情都不过是隔靴搔痒，一次性欲的释放；床伴是否得到了快感对他来说也无关紧要。  
但Eames从来没有如此心跳失速过。他手心冒汗，脑子里一直循环播放着“他是我的，都是我的”。他从未如此渴望能在床上取悦某个人，让对方和自己感同身受，并且知道这都是因为彼此。  
他轻轻推着Arthur穿过卧室门，温柔地亲吻着对方，惹得Arthur嘴角溢出一阵美妙的呻吟，双手也不由自主地扯住了Eames的衬衫。他们踉跄着撞上了壁橱旁边的墙上。Arthur忽然打断这个吻，气喘吁吁地笑了起来。  
“真熟练。”他露出深深的酒窝，脸颊变成了亮粉色，“你把每个人都带回来过？”  
正用手指描绘Arthur脸颊上的细纹的Eames一时被惊得说不出话来。“你真可爱。”他情不自禁地喃喃道。  
Arthur眼中的笑意消失了，取而代之的是一些更严肃的东西。他倾身上前，捧住了Eames的面颊，用自己的双唇捕捉住了Eames的。不知为何，Eames觉得这个吻应该再迫切些，带上些疯狂的绝望感；但他又发现，能够把Arthur压在身下深吻，直到把对方嘴唇的每一个细节都刻进脑子里，就足够了。  
Arthur喘息着仰起脖子，身体朝Eames弓起一个诱人的弧度。他用Eames从未听过的低沉嗓音说道：“这次你不用再慢慢来了。我想要你的一切。”  
那些原本消失不见的紧张感忽然咆哮着出现了。Eames闭上眼，意乱情迷磨蹭着Arthur的下巴，而身体的其他部分几乎是在痛苦地挣扎着：“我希望你能享受到。”  
“你会的，我保证。但是我不需要你这么小心翼翼。”  
“我从没带过任何人回来过。”Eames脱口而出，Arthur又笑了。  
“我知道，”他的手指从Eames的眉梢一路抚摸到颧骨，“我只是很高兴看到你因为我紧张的样子。”  
Eames咧嘴笑起来，迎上Arthur的动作：“别告诉别人。”  
上帝啊，他真的全心全意地爱着面前这个男人，他愿意守护他，直到世界末日。  
这个念头狠狠地击中了Eames。他咽下因为皮肤开始发烫和刺痛而要冲口而出的喘息，但他察觉到Arthur忽然僵住了。  
“Eames，”Arthur小声说，“你，你在发光。”Eames强迫自己睁开眼，看到Arthur正敬畏地盯着自己的前额。他抬起手，摸到那里一片灼热；他又低头看看自己的双手，发现自己的皮肤边缘浮现出了一层金色的柔光。  
“这是一种，副作用。”Eames尴尬地笑笑。  
Arthur睁大了眼：“什么的副作用？”  
“...感到真正的快乐。”  
“这经常发生吗？”  
Eames深吸一口气，摇摇头：“所以Yusuf才会说我的房子会被看到——”  
“天哪，Eames。”Arthur用力地亲吻然后紧紧抱住了他。接着他拉开一点距离，“所以你只有和我在一起的时候才会感到真正的快乐？”  
“怎么说呢，没那么简单。但是据说独角兽只有开心或者恋爱了的时候它们的角才会发光。我，呃，从来没关心过这个问题，直到你出现了。”  
Arthur抵上Eames的鼻尖，呼吸越来越轻浅。“这真蠢，但是听到你谈论命运、快乐和你蠢毙了的角让我非常，非常性奋。”  
Eames能感觉到当他微笑时前额瞬间闪过的热度：“这可算得上是个表扬了，绝对的。”  
“有没有想过能用它来做更多事？”Arthur又朝他弓起身子，手臂缠上Eames的脖颈，让两人的胯部撞在了一起。  
“现在就对我要求这么高了。”Eames把脸埋到了Arthur颈侧柔软温暖的线条里，手放在对方的他髋部，然后滑下去一点搂住了臀部。  
“嘿，你可是我的命运，我有权利要求我想要的一切。”Arthur话还没说完，就被他自己猛地转向Eames的动作和拔高的喘息打断了。  
即使闭着眼睛，Eames仍然可以看见那些光变得更耀眼了，他还知道Arhtur也看见了——如果他那有些惊讶的笑声还能继续下去的话。  
“是因为我的屁股，还是说是正常情况？”  
Eames低吼一声，把腿挤进Arthur大腿之间：“也许两者都有吧。”  
他老是忘记Arthur并不习惯这个，不习惯于来自另一个人的热度和触碰，但如果Eames一直想着这事儿的话他就会十分难过，这种感觉奇怪却又挥之不去。所以当Arthur很快就呻吟着攀上他的肩膀的时候他被吓了一跳。“慢着，等一下。”Arthur喘息着，颤抖着用自己包裹在牛仔裤里的火热的硬挺磨蹭Eames的阴茎。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”Eames开始后退，好让Arthur能冷静一下，但Arthur摇摇头，不为所动地撕咬着在Eames颈侧烙下了很多个吻。  
“你能——你能在这儿操我吗？”他几乎算得上是正式地向Eames询问，Eames差点当场缴械。  
“我们不应该——我不想让你——”  
“我担心一到床上我就会射了。”  
Eames费了老大劲才没直接把Arthur按在墙上为他做前戏。“我们会慢慢来。”Eames说道，Arthur为此挫败地抱怨了一声。  
“艹，我以前到底为什么只想着做全班第一而不是每周末去泡个妞？”  
“因为你是个天才（brilliant）？”Eames笑着去亲吻Arthur的唇角，然后把两人从墙上剥下来，“相当值得表扬。”  
“我一般不会用这个词。”Arthur退开一点，抓住T恤领口利索地把衣服脱了下来。他的头发被弄乱了，静电让发梢都翘了起来，这让他看起来可爱得不得了。而且无比性感。  
一开始Eames的脑子因为过于沉迷那些裸露的皮肤而忽略了Arthur的低语。后者抓住Eames的衣角低声说：“该你了。”Eames眨眨眼，飞快地脱掉了衣服好用自己的嘴唇去描绘Arthur锁骨的迷人线条。他愿意花上数小时用他的舌头来熟悉和记住Arthur的轮廓，直到在梦中他都能还原出它们。  
但Eames没想到Arthur会将手抚上他的胸膛，伴随着一些支离破碎的呻吟；也没料到Arthur看着他时那像是要将他拆吃入腹的渴望眼神；更没料到Arthur会慢慢蹲下来，跪在他脚边。  
“我可以吗？”Arthur问道，鼻尖正对着Eames的裤裆。他用那双漆黑的、深沉的眸子仰视着Eames，嘴唇湿润而红肿：“我——我想尝尝你的味道。我想知道那是什么感觉。”  
现在轮到Eames发抖了：“Arthur，你没必要，真的——”  
“好的，好的，妈的——”Eames胡乱地抓住前档，因为他才不想就这么射在裤裆里，或者至少得等到Arthur把嘴放上来。他把牛仔裤和内裤松下来挂到腿上，但Arthur一点不打算浪费时间。他毫不犹豫地凑上来，舔了一下前端滴出来的前液，同时手指轻轻撸动Eames的根部，像在对待一件珍贵的工艺品。  
Eames发出一阵抽气声，阴茎剧烈抽动起来。他想看着这一切，但视线里只有Arthur赤裸着上身，双腿大张着跪在Eames脚边的画面，而他自己的勃起简直硬得发疼。  
“我做的还好吗？”  
“该死，当然，Arthur。”Eames猛地闭上眼，捏住了Arthur的肩膀。他听到了一声轻笑，接着就被一股湿热包裹住了——Arthur慢慢含住了他的阴茎头部。他从二十开始倒数，告诉自己让Arthur来掌握节奏。但是说真的，到底他们之间谁才是那个处子？  
Eames倒数到五，感觉到下腹部涌上一股热度。“Arthur，停下，我要——”  
Arthur把他吐出来，还发出了下流的“啵儿”的一声：“认真的？”Eames一睁眼就看到Arthur正微笑地看着自己；如果他们之间隔得没有这么近，他肯定会融化在Arthur通红的脸上惹人怜爱的愉悦神情中的。  
“没错，认真的，我们现在能转移到床上了吗？”  
他当场判定，一个快乐、自信而又性欲勃发的Arthur软倒在自己脚边的画面是世界上最美的风景。Arthur的嘴角翘起一个满意的弧度。“当然可以。”他低声应答，凑过来啃咬Eames的下唇。  
Eames咬了回去：“先脱光。”  
他因为害羞短暂地移开视线，但Arthur飞快地解开了牛仔裤扣子，然后把裤子、内裤、袜子还有鞋子都踢到一边。他站在床尾，向Eames完全敞开了自己，赤裸又脆弱。他的身体瘦而结实，阴茎挺立，双手在身侧不安地握紧又松开。  
Eames重重地吞咽了一下，手掌抵上Arthur的胸口，将后者轻轻推到在床上。他自己也紧随其后，顺势将Arthur圈在了身下。他们互相凝视了一会儿，呼吸声在安静的房间内被放大得清晰可闻。  
“准备好了吗？”Eames悄声问，轻点着Arthur的唇。  
“不用这么小心，我受得住。”Arthur贴着Eames的嘴唇回答道，手指慵懒地在Eames的肚皮上画着圈儿。  
“我不想伤到你。”  
“你不会的。”  
Eames的身上的光又闪了一下，Arthur笑起来，打趣道：“我该戴副墨镜吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Eames轻笑着去蹭Arthur的鼻尖，一只手伸向床头柜。柜子第一层抽屉里有一瓶润滑剂——倒不是说他经常在卧室里做爱，而是因为Yusuf的恶趣味。润滑剂甚至是樱桃味的。  
他试图偷偷往手指上涂润滑剂以防Arthur发现这个蠢爆了的粉色瓶子。但是Arthur慢条斯理地出声：“说真的，樱桃味？”  
Eames觉得好尴尬。  
“如果我说是Yusuf干的你会相信吗？”  
“事实上，我会。”Arthur咬住下唇，仰头靠在床上。“你也许可以直接用两根手指。”他小声补充道。  
Eames吓得瓶子都掉到了地板上：“但是，我以为你是——？”  
“我是个处男但不代表我没自己做过。抱歉啦，这么煞风景。”他在微笑，但他的嘴唇正焦虑地轻颤着，视线频繁飘向Eames的手指。他比之前软下去了一点。于是Eames想到，不行，我们不能容忍这个。  
“行，我会用两根。但如果受不了了你一定要告诉我，好吗？”  
“该死的你就不能直接操——”  
Eames伏到他身上，湿滑的舌头分开双唇，同时将两根灵活的手指伸进他的后穴。Arthur在Eames嘴里喘息着，僵硬地颤抖起来，一只手紧紧搂住了Eames的二头肌。Eames发出嘘声安抚道：“放松，放松，没事的，我在这儿呢……”  
他滑进去第二个指关节然后保持不动，好让Arthur适应扩张。Arthur的呼吸变得急促起来，气息不匀地喷洒在Eames脸颊上。  
“呼吸，亲爱的，告诉我你感觉怎么样。”  
“继续。”Arthur用低沉声音说道。这是个命令，也是一个请求。他双眼紧闭，鼻子都皱了起来。  
Eames保持着指节弯曲的姿势慢慢退出来一点，成功让Arthur发出了一声长长的呻吟。当Eames又插回去的时候，Arthur急促地喘息起来：“天哪，我要——艹——”  
“动动屁股，操你自己。”Eames着迷地看着那些红晕一路向下蔓延到了Arthur的脖子和胸膛。除了和Arthur一起攀上高潮，他现在什么也不想做。  
Arthur舔了舔唇，睁开眼迎上了Eames的目光。短暂的停顿后，他从床上弓起腰，然后沉下臀部，用Eames的手指操着自己。没过几秒，他的阴茎就完全硬了起来，这让Eames感觉到了一种前所未有的满足。  
“你能数到三吗？”  
“可以，哦天哪，请你——”  
Eames的动作没能像他自己想象的那么顺利。他笨拙地摸索着地上的粉色瓶子，因为他不想把手指从Arthur体内抽出来。Eames往手上涂满了粉色的、草莓味的润滑剂。第三根手指很轻松就进入了，Arthur扭着屁股迎了上来。  
去他妈的粉瓶子，Eames能在这事儿上耗一晚上。  
或者就到现在——Arthur难耐地在床上磨蹭，湿润的、发红肿胀的性器在小腹前抽动。他焦躁地在Eames手里摩擦着自己：“Eames，求你了，我想——”  
Eames曲起指尖，向里推进到刚好戳在那个正确的位置上。Arthur立刻软成一滩，口中泄出一阵又淫荡又美妙的呻吟。“你想要什么？”Eaems问。他假装正直地去亲Arthur的嘴唇，但他过于贪婪地攫取Arthur发出的那些声音以至于他都不能好好地亲吻对方了。  
“我想，想要你进来，Eames，不只是你的手指。”  
“你想要什么来替代我的手指？”  
Arthur吞咽了一下，咬紧牙关，不愿意说出那些话难以启齿的字眼，也或者他不知道怎么说。但最终他还是从睫毛下面看向Eames，轻声说：“我想要你的老二。我，我想要你操我。”他羞怯得胸口都红了，眼底藏着些许畏惧，像是以为自己做错了什么。  
他完全不知道自己现在做得有多好，或者说他永远都不会在这事儿上出错的，就算他想。  
Eames抽出手指，缓慢而坚定地亲吻着Arthur，一边往Arthur屁股下面塞了个枕头。他要让Arthur来掌握节奏。他握住Arthur的大腿，拇指在后者光滑的腿弯处来回摩挲。  
“这听起来可能很蠢，但是，我保证我是干净的。我，呃，有魔法，所以，啊，我没那种病或者之类的。不过也不完全是人类。”Eames急急忙忙说完这段，尴尬得简直都要自闭了。毕竟通常来说他只需要简单地带个套，不会为了一夜情去解释独角兽这档子事儿。  
但这是Arthur，Eames不希望有任何东西挡在两人之间。  
“天哪，所以我严格来说（technically）是在兽交吗？”Arthur笑得喘不过气来。他的一条腿缠上了Eames的腰，而后者的心鼓胀得都要炸了。  
“嗯，严格来说（technically）我部分还是人类，呃——”  
“就闭上嘴，然后操我，独角兽人。”Arthur写满了紧张和不安的脸上绽出一个灿烂而心满意足的微笑。他的手指描摹着Eames的下唇，Eames爱死他了。  
Eames的每一寸皮肤都闪耀着金光，让整个房间都沐浴在了一片柔和的光亮中。“我有说过我现在有多想要你吗？”他一边准备着自己一边对着Arthur低语。他撸动着自己的性器，视线始终没有从Arthur身上移开。  
但是Arthur的视线也始终没有离开Eames的手。“可能吧。”他同样小声地说。  
“你会爽上天的。”Eames低吼，然后紧紧抓住了Arthur的腿，顺利地进入了他。  
Eames完全插进去的时候，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，然后咽下了彼此的呻吟。Eames是对的——Arthur里面又紧又热，简直不能更完美；除此之外，他就像Eames三百年来一直怀念的一切。他就是对的那个人。  
这次Eames不用引导Arthur了。Arthur本能地回应着Eames的每一次挺入，肩膀不可抑制地轻颤。他逐渐放松下来投入到这场性爱中，牢牢抓住Eames撑在他身侧的手臂，一开始Eames打开他时带来的恐惧已经消失了。Eames不停地亲吻他，试图捕捉他发出的每一声声音；还想要全身心地投入，好感受他的全部。Arthur的阴茎在两人小腹中间磨蹭，但Eames没去碰它。他知道Arthur不需要，至少这次不需要。  
没过多久，Arthur呼吸愈发急促起来。他啜泣着和Eames接吻：“我马上，马上就——”  
“好的，”Eames用牙齿刮蹭着Arthur的嘴唇，“我知道，我也快到了。你能等等我吗？”  
“我不——Eames，天哪——”  
“求你了，亲爱的，就等等，和我一起。”他加快了速度，按住Arthur的大腿好保持后者身体打开的姿势，每一次都顶到了他能进入的最深的地方。Eames知道自己可能有点自私，他不该期望Arthur在第一次的时候就能坚持到最后，但他实在是太想这么做了。他更用力地操干起来，感受着Arthur紧紧包裹着自己的、美妙至极的湿热。最后Arthur无助地哭喊着Eames的名字达到了高潮。  
Eames陪着他，在他颊边喘息。整间屋都充斥着金色的光芒，不过Eames很怀疑Arthur有没有注意到。他的眼睛紧闭着，头发汗湿成一缕一缕地贴在额头上。他气喘吁吁的，没了骨头似的瘫软在Eames身下。  
“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，Eames开口，在Arthur的太阳穴上印下了一个吻。  
Arthur嘟囔了些什么然后笑了起来。  
“我现在可能做不到把你拖进浴室里。”  
Arthur咕哝道：“等我一下，行不？我刚刚经历了超赞（amazing）的第一次，我累了。”  
Eames笑起来，把Arthur脸上的湿发撩到一边。他小心翼翼地抽出来，两个人都为此发出了怅然若失的叹息。  
“抱歉。”  
“不，这很棒。我喜欢这种疼痛，它让我铭记。”  
“等明早上你可能就会屁股疼得后悔说这句话了。”  
“我倒愿意试试。”Arthur支起身，一只手环上Eames的脖子，将对方拽入了一个懒洋洋的性爱后的吻，“有些事我打算告诉你。”  
Eames在Arthur身边躺下。两个人的腿纠缠在一起，毫不在意周围和彼此身上都一片狼藉。他把一只手臂横在Arthur上：“什么事？”  
Arthur拉开了足够距离好直视Eames的眼睛，神色忽然严肃起来。“我爱你。”他轻声说，“我真的，真的很爱你。”  
还未消散的光芒仍环绕着他们，而Eames感觉到自己的前额再一次温热起来。“我知道。”他说，“以防你看不出来，我也爱你。”

Arthur不太确定自己在阿比格雷的新生活会是怎样的。他中断了公寓的租约，卖掉了大部分家具——它们大部分已经很旧而且是二手的。他还没时间去买新的，仍然睡在大学时他母亲买给他的破旧的蒲团上。他从Cobb的公司辞了职，两周后搬去了Eames那里（“你真的执意要走？”Dom当时有些暴躁地问，而Arthur只是简单地回答他：“这不是我想要的那种生活。”），整个人如释重负。阿比格雷里不会有死线，不需要评估压力。Arthur可以完全放松自己，一切都变得简单纯粹起来。  
但是他仍然觉得...还没有安定下来。  
Arthur每天早上醒来第一眼看到的都是Eames温暖的颈侧线条，接着他满足地伸个懒腰，想，没有比这儿更好的地方了。Eames会在睡梦中哼哼，靠过来揽住他的腰，一切都如此完美。  
Eames会晚一些起然后告诉他：“我今天下午有个预约，你一个人没问题吧？”Arthur会笑着回答：“当然，我能惹上什么麻烦？”Eames会微笑着亲吻Arthur的额头，慢条斯理地说：“哦，你现在还意识不到，阿比格雷里可到处都是麻烦。”  
而这本身可能就是个问题。Arthur想探索他的新家，想知道哪些地方值得一览，对哪些地方又该敬而远之。他想知道仙女们在哪儿玩耍，Yusuf的洞穴在哪儿，Miles到底是有个房子呢还是在云游四方。本质上Arthur永远都是个建筑师；他总是控制不住地想要了解周遭环境的构造。  
他告诉自己只是需要时间来适应在魔法世界的生活——毕竟他是个人类，跟他的独角兽男朋友住在一起（当他一个人的时候，这个想法让他为自己感到脸红）。这并不是个一蹴而就的过程。他需要的只是时间。  
但在某天下午，Eames回来后发现Arthur正站在花园里，看着远处，目光就正对着密林深处。  
“怎么了？”Eames问道，轻柔地将手覆上Arthur的脖颈。  
Arthur耸耸肩：“没什么，我...想呼吸些新鲜空气。”他感觉到Eames的手指正在他的脊椎上来回摩挲，然后叹了口气。  
“你最近真的很安静。”  
“有吗？”  
Eames点头。“你很孤单，不是吗？”他轻声说道，声音里有一丝恐惧，像是生怕Arthur就此离开。  
Arthur别扭地笑了笑，靠近Eames：“我没有。至少不是你以为的那种。”  
“那到底是什么？”  
他还没想好该怎么形容，只知道那是一种挥之不去的很抽象的感觉。但他忽然开口：“这儿没有我的一席之地（I don’t have a place here）。”  
Eames畏缩了一下：“你怎么能这么说，每个人都很爱你。”他看起来很受伤，Arthur不可自制地笑起来，转过身去亲吻他。  
“我不是说我不属于这里，我的意思是这里不需要我。别想歪了，Eames，但是——我不能总是呆在家里做你的宠物男孩儿，或者人类。”  
Eames似乎更难过了：“我没把你当成那个。”  
“你有工作，你...有事可做。我想念这种人们每天都对你有所期待的感觉。不是想念这些期待所带来的压力，就只是...知道我有个目标。我只想要这个。”Eames的眉头越皱越紧，他笑着捧住对方的脸：“别这样嘛，我不会离开你或者阿比格雷的，我保证。”  
“我希望你开心。”Eames可怜巴巴地说，“但是一座魔法森林对企业建筑师又没什么需求。”  
Arthur再次亲吻了他，好笑地地咬住了Eames的下唇。“哇哦，那你是怎么得到现在这份工作的？”他开玩笑道，“也许你可以帮我走个后门。”  
Eames后退一步，瞪大眼僵住了：“Arthur，这——这主意不错。”  
Arthur眨眨眼：“什么不错？我开玩笑的，Eames，说真的，你不会真以为我——”  
没等Arhtur说完，Eames就飞奔回了屋里，一边还回头大喊：“别动，我要去打个电话！”  
“给谁？”Arthur喊回去。  
Eames的声音已经是从屋里传来的了：“Miles，如果他没在国外的话！”

Miles并没有在国外。他于一小时后到达了Eames的（以及，Arthur不甘心地想，他的）房子，正若有所思地一边踱着步子，一边眯缝着眼打量Arthur。这让Arthur感到有些被人审视时的不安。  
“我不知道，Eames。”Miles最终开口道，“这不合规矩。”  
“去他的规矩，我知道你们这些见鬼的巫师怎么工作的，你当初可没遵守什么规矩。”Eames粗鲁却又充满感情地说，“你肯定能做点什么。”  
Miles抬起一边眉毛：“转变每五百年才发生一次是有原因的。”  
Arthur大声清了清喉咙，举起一只手：“呃，抱歉？我想知道你们到底他妈的在说些什么，而且为什么有个巫师在盯着我？”  
“我的错，我以为叫我来之前Eames已经跟你彻底讨论过这件事了。”Miles回答他，一边向Eames投去一个不赞同的眼神，“Eames，看在上帝的份上，如果他不愿意的话这根本就不会起作用。”  
Eames抱起双臂。“现在一切都还停留在假设的阶段。”他有点生气，却不敢对上Arhtur的视线。  
“什么假设？”Arthur质问道。  
“我要不要让你也拥有魔法。”Miles实话实说，然后坐进单人沙发，点燃了他的烟斗。“大致来说，Eames是希望你变成跟他一样的独角兽。”  
Arthur的心脏都要跳到嗓子眼儿了。他艰难地吞咽了一下，抓住了Eames逼对方正视自己。“真的吗？”他小声问。  
Eames躲开了，紧张地咬住了下唇：“我只想得到这个。你说你需要个目标，我就想——如果你也有，魔法的话，你会觉得更...我不知道，就会和我一起在这里安定下来——”  
“我没有魔法也能开心地跟你在一起，Eames。”Arthur坚定地说，“我甚至都——上帝啊，我都不知道怎么去当一个，一个——”他都说不出那个词。太奇怪了，他倒没有被变成独角兽的主意吓到，因为这个想法实在是过于不真实了。  
“没那么复杂，亲爱的，只是需要花点时间去适应。”  
“你是说，就像去适应做一个魔法森林里唯一的人类那样？”  
Eames不好意思地笑笑：“一针见血。”他把一只手放在Arthur的胸膛上，让两人的额头靠在一起：“我只是想帮你。”  
“不管怎么说，没用的。”Miles高声说，“Eames是这片森林里唯一的独角兽，而且不能再多了。”  
Arthur开玩笑地说：“就像《挑战者》*？认真的？”  
Eames哼哼，Miles疑惑地看了看Arthur然后说：“阿比格雷已经有一个守护者了，所有的魔法森林都是这样。这是无可避免的，否则区域的平衡会被破坏的。”  
“你太夸张了。”Eames翻了个白眼，又冲Arthur微笑，“我还建议兔子们赌博成瘾了呢，对平衡又有什么影响呢？”  
“态度端正点，Eames，魔法是一件很严肃的事。”Miles眯起眼，又认真打量起Arthur，用烟嘴敲着嘴唇，“你是个建筑师对吧？”  
Arthur点点头。  
“所以你设计并且建造东西。”  
“差不多吧。”  
“那你的工程技术怎么样？”  
“大学的时候是班级第一。我的方法论教授想让我回去当他的助教。”  
Miles咂咂舌：“你恐高吗？”  
Arthur和Eames都茫然地看着他。“不怎么恐高，应该吧。”Arthur不确定地说。  
Eames看起来同样忧心忡忡：“你想说什么，Miles？Arthur的履历和恐惧症跟成为一只独角兽毫不相干。”  
“它们之间的确没有任何关系。”Miles站起来，慢慢朝Arhtur走去，眼中闪烁着一种奇怪的赞赏。他冲Arthur歪了歪头，挠了会儿下巴：“但跟做一只飞马（pegasus）就很有关系了。”  
Arthur几乎被噎住：“一只什么？”  
“飞马，长翅膀的马，这么说吧，能飞，而且飞得又快又高——”  
“啊，我知道，但是——为什么？”他从余光里看着Eames。Eames的脸变得非常红。  
“这座森林里从来没有过飞马，”Miles解释道，笑意越来越明显，“实话说，它们很稀有；要找到一个具备成为飞马的必备技能的人类是很难的。如果说独角兽是保护者，那么飞马就是支柱。而你，Arthur，将会成为那个支柱。”  
Arthur眨眨眼，心脏在胸腔中剧烈跳动着。天哪，这是真的吗？真的有个巫师在诚恳地提议让他变成一匹会飞的马？“那我该干些什么呢，作为一个，一个——”  
“你要保护森林的完整。还有，狐狸们的洞穴急需翻新；仙女们几十年前起就想要一个新的瀑布了；低地在春天的时候总是会被淹，因为灌溉系统实在太老旧了。你得处理所有的这些——总的来说，就是让大家在森林的生活更加舒适。”  
“我的副手。”Eames柔声补充。Arthur看过来的时候，他的皮肤边缘又散发出了微弱的光芒。  
他想要这个。Arthur想道，好奇自己是不是也会在快乐至极的时候全身发光。这听起来很可怕，却也是进入未知领域的重要一步。他没来由地觉得，这就是他来到这片森林以后一直在寻找的那块缺失的拼图。  
“我该怎么做？”Arthur挺起胸膛。  
Eames握紧了他的手，在他耳边轻声说：“你不需要这样。这是你的选择，而不是我的。我已经让你的生活改变得够多了。”  
Arthur摇摇头，偏过头来给了Eames一个纯洁的吻。“我知道，所以我才想这么做。”  
Miles看起来越来越激动了：“Eames，给他点空间，嗯？”  
Eames快速转过脸退到一边，睁得大大的蓝色眸子里盛满了不安，皮肤上浮现着淡淡的光，额头那块闪烁着。Arthur想，啊，我也爱你。  
他跟着Miles的指令闭上眼，张开了双臂。“一点儿都不疼的，Arthur，就站着别动……”  
Arthur屏住呼吸，感觉到一股突如其来又势不可挡的暖流奔涌过他的身体，接着所有事物都被笼罩在了一片白光中。

等Arthur回过神来，他发现自己正站在屋后的小溪旁，明媚温暖的阳光照耀流淌在他身上。他抬头望向天空，这才意识到自己的重心变得和以前大不相同了。  
你还是那么迷人。我对此一点也不感到惊讶。  
Eames的声音飘进他的脑海。Arthur抬起头，那只熟悉的健壮的独角兽就站在他身旁。Arthur张张嘴想回答对方，却一个音节也发不出来。  
怎么回事？他有些疑惑。Eames轻柔的笑声和说话声又在他脑子里响起来：去溪边看看。  
Eames能听到Arthur的想法，意味着……  
Arthur俯身到水面上，瞥见了自己的倒影。  
乌黑发亮的皮毛，飘扬的鬃毛，漆黑的眸子。背后还有一对宽阔健壮的黑色翅膀。  
他使劲眨眼，第一次低头看向自己的脚——现在已经是四只蹄子了，然后又跺了下地。  
所以这都是真的。他对着Eames和他自己说。我……现在这才是我的真实形态了吗？  
Eames低下头，亲昵地用鼻子去蹭Arthur的。他仍然比Arthur更高大些，但Arthur觉得自己更——轻巧，速度更快。他有点好奇自己是否能跑过Eames。  
真实形态是相对的。Eames告诉他，以后很长一段时间，也可能是一直，你都会被视为人类。但这没什么大不了的。实话说，在遇见你之前，我有数十年都被认作是独角兽。  
Arthur站直身体，甩了甩鬃毛和尾巴，然后尝试着扑棱了下翅膀。不过他的双翼自动展开了，它们丰满而坚实，把他自己吓了一跳。  
Eames乐了，Arthur给了他一个自认为很有震慑力的飞马的眼神。  
抱歉，darling，我忍不住。你太可爱了。  
我不应该可爱。他嗤之以鼻，忽然快速起跑，接着毫不犹豫地腾空而起。风从他身侧呼啸而过，几秒之后就他远在森林之上了。  
Arthur低头看着脚下的世界，心潮澎湃，忍不住呐喊一声。几分钟后，他气喘吁吁降落在Eames身旁，仍然因为肾上腺素而激动得发抖。  
妈的绝了（holy shit）。  
Eames微笑：需要我给你展示一下怎么变回人形吗？  
Arthur仰起头，尽情享受被春风和暖阳拂照的惬意。现在还不用。他收好翅膀，冲Eames狡黠地一笑，我要先跟你赛跑回家。  
Arthur超爱的那双蓝眼睛怀疑地眯了起来：不用飞的？  
不用飞的，我保证。他伸头触碰Eames的吻部。  
行吧，我数到三——一——  
Arthur拼命地跑起来，Eames在后面大“喊”出的“fucker”惹得他哈哈大笑。  
他是对的——他具备流线型的飞马形态要比Eames的笨重躯体轻巧多了。他赶在Eames之前几分钟跑回了家。  
一道闪光过后，Eames变回了人形。他的胸膛随着呼吸剧烈起伏着：“看得出来，你真是无可救药了。”  
Arthur抖抖翅膀，扬起一个大大的笑容。

两个月后，Athur为一窝松鼠修了一个新寓所，为仙女们的新瀑布拟了个方案（“水上乐园！”Ariadne如此坚称，而Arthur通常会顺着她），给狐狸的巢选了个新址，还在它们的卧室里开了个天窗。  
下午Eames回到家，发现厨房里到处都是Arthur的图纸，后者的眼镜已经滑到了鼻梁上。手机开着免提，他正和Yusuf争论关于要加到Yusuf家新的游戏室的细节。  
“追光灯在里面用不了的。”Arthur坚持立场，而Yusuf的声音从电话那头微弱地传过来：“但如果没有灯光我怎么享受得到追《广告狂人》的乐趣呢？”  
Eames最后让Yusuf停下了他那没完没了的抱怨，挂断电话，然后把Arthur拖到沙发上脱光，用舌头描摹过Arthur的每一寸皮肤直到Arthur欲求不满地向他求饶。他们会在地板上做爱，因为Arthur几乎和喜欢骑他一样爱跟Eames摔跤。  
晚些时候，他们会变成自己的另一种形态到森林里夜跑。Eames追赶着Arthur，而Arthur会让他追到自己。当他们休憩在柔软的草地上时，Eames会紧紧依偎过来，Arthur乌黑漂亮的脑袋就埋在Eames纯白的胸口上。在月光下，Arthur的皮毛几乎泛着银辉。  
Doyle开始用A.P.来纪使，意思是“飞马事件后（after Pegasus）”，因为在它看来，“Arthur来了之后，生活才变得如此美好”。  
Eames不能更赞同他了。

*《挑战者》：美国系列科幻片，第一部主要讲述的是主角是一群除非被同类用古代宝剑将头砍下否则永远不会死的长生不老的异人，其中两个就是康纳和古根。他们在时空穿梭中争夺“天下第一高手“，而胜利者的奖赏就是从异人变成凡人，可以享受凡人的欢乐也和凡人一样会死。——摘自百度百科

End.


	2. 老鸡肉

性对Eames来说没什么大不了的。当然啦，他享受这个，他喜欢和俱乐部里那些有着漂亮眼眸的男人共度几个良宵，因为他们根本不关心Eames来自哪里或者是做什么的。但一夜情都不过是隔靴搔痒，一次性欲的释放；床伴是否得到了快感对他来说也无关紧要。

但Eames从来没有如此心跳失速过。他手心冒汗，脑子里一直循环播放着“他是我的，都是我的”。他从未如此渴望能在床上取悦某个人，让对方和自己感同身受，并且知道这都是因为彼此。

他轻轻推着Arthur穿过卧室门，温柔地亲吻着对方，惹得Arthur嘴角溢出一阵美妙的呻吟，双手也不由自主地扯住了Eames的衬衫。他们踉跄着撞上了壁橱旁边的墙上。Arthur忽然打断这个吻，气喘吁吁地笑了起来。

“真熟练。”他露出深深的酒窝，脸颊变成了亮粉色，“你把每个人都带回来过？”

正用手指描绘Arthur脸颊上的细纹的Eames一时被惊得说不出话来。“你真可爱。”他情不自禁地喃喃道。

Arthur眼中的笑意消失了，取而代之的是一些更严肃的东西。他倾身上前，捧住了Eames的面颊，用自己的双唇捕捉住了Eames的。不知为何，Eames觉得这个吻应该再迫切些，带上些疯狂的绝望感；但他又发现，能够把Arthur压在身下深吻，直到把对方嘴唇的每一个细节都刻进脑子里，就足够了。

Arthur喘息着仰起脖子，身体朝Eames弓起一个诱人的弧度。他用Eames从未听过的低沉嗓音说道：“这次你不用再慢慢来了。我想要你的一切。”

那些原本消失不见的紧张感忽然咆哮着出现了。Eames闭上眼，意乱情迷磨蹭着Arthur的下巴，而身体的其他部分几乎是在痛苦地挣扎着：“我希望你能享受到。”

“你会的，我保证。但是我不需要你这么小心翼翼。”

“我从没带过任何人回来过。”Eames脱口而出，Arthur又笑了。

“我知道，”他的手指从Eames的眉梢一路抚摸到颧骨，“我只是很高兴看到你因为我紧张的样子。”

Eames咧嘴笑起来，迎上Arthur的动作：“别告诉别人。”

上帝啊，他真的全心全意地爱着面前这个男人，他愿意守护他，直到世界末日。

这个念头狠狠地击中了Eames。他咽下因为皮肤开始发烫和刺痛而要冲口而出的喘息，但他察觉到Arthur忽然僵住了。

“Eames，”Arthur小声说，“你，你在发光。”Eames强迫自己睁开眼，看到Arthur正敬畏地盯着自己的前额。他抬起手，摸到那里一片灼热；他又低头看看自己的双手，发现自己的皮肤边缘浮现出了一层金色的柔光。

“这是一种，副作用。”Eames尴尬地笑笑。

Arthur睁大了眼：“什么的副作用？”

“...感到真正的快乐。”

“这经常发生吗？”

Eames深吸一口气，摇摇头：“所以Yusuf才会说我的房子会被看到——”

“天哪，Eames。”Arthur用力地亲吻然后紧紧抱住了他。接着他拉开一点距离，“所以你只有和我在一起的时候才会感到真正的快乐？”

“怎么说呢，没那么简单。但是据说独角兽只有开心或者恋爱了的时候它们的角才会发光。我，呃，从来没关心过这个问题，直到你出现了。”

Arthur抵上Eames的鼻尖，呼吸越来越轻浅。“这真蠢，但是听到你谈论命运、快乐和你蠢毙了的角让我非常，非常性奋。”

Eames能感觉到当他微笑时前额瞬间闪过的热度：“这可算得上是个表扬了，绝对的。”

“有没有想过能用它来做更多事？”Arthur又朝他弓起身子，手臂缠上Eames的脖颈，让两人的胯部撞在了一起。

“现在就对我要求这么高了。”Eames把脸埋到了Arthur颈侧柔软温暖的线条里，手放在对方的他髋部，然后滑下去一点搂住了臀部。

“嘿，你可是我的命运，我有权利要求我想要的一切。”Arthur话还没说完，就被他自己猛地转向Eames的动作和拔高的喘息打断了。

即使闭着眼睛，Eames仍然可以看见那些光变得更耀眼了，他还知道Arhtur也看见了——如果他那有些惊讶的笑声还能继续下去的话。

“是因为我的屁股，还是说是正常情况？”

Eames低吼一声，把腿挤进Arthur大腿之间：“也许两者都有吧。”

他老是忘记Arthur并不习惯这个，不习惯于来自另一个人的热度和触碰，但如果Eames一直想着这事儿的话他就会十分难过，这种感觉奇怪却又挥之不去。所以当Arthur很快就呻吟着攀上他的肩膀的时候他被吓了一跳。“慢着，等一下。”Arthur喘息着，颤抖着用自己包裹在牛仔裤里的火热的硬挺磨蹭Eames的阴茎。

“抱歉，抱歉。”Eames开始后退，好让Arthur能冷静一下，但Arthur摇摇头，不为所动地撕咬着在Eames颈侧烙下了很多个吻。

“你能——你能在这儿操我吗？”他几乎算得上是正式地向Eames询问，Eames差点当场缴械。

“我们不应该——我不想让你——”

“我担心一到床上我就会射了。”

Eames费了老大劲才没直接把Arthur按在墙上为他做前戏。“我们会慢慢来。”Eames说道，Arthur为此挫败地抱怨了一声。

“****艹****，我以前到底为什么只想着做全班第一而不是每周末去泡个妞？”

“因为你是个天才（brilliant）？”Eames笑着去亲吻Arthur的唇角，然后把两人从墙上剥下来，“相当值得表扬。”

“我一般不会用这个词。”Arthur退开一点，抓住T恤领口利索地把衣服脱了下来。他的头发被弄乱了，静电让发梢都翘了起来，这让他看起来可爱得不得了。而且无比性感。

一开始Eames的脑子因为过于沉迷那些裸露的皮肤而忽略了Arthur的低语。后者抓住Eames的衣角低声说：“该你了。”Eames眨眨眼，飞快地脱掉了衣服好用自己的嘴唇去描绘Arthur锁骨的迷人线条。他愿意花上****数小时****用他的舌头来熟悉和记住Arthur的轮廓，直到在梦中他都能还原出它们。

但Eames没想到Arthur会将手抚上他的胸膛，伴随着一些支离破碎的呻吟；也没料到Arthur看着他时那像是要将他拆吃入腹的渴望眼神；更没料到Arthur会慢慢蹲下来，跪在他脚边。

“我可以吗？”Arthur问道，鼻尖正对着Eames的裤裆。他用那双漆黑的、深沉的眸子仰视着Eames，嘴唇湿润而红肿：“我——我想尝尝你的味道。我想知道那是什么感觉。”

现在轮到Eames发抖了：“Arthur，你没必要，真的——”

“好的，好的，妈的——”Eames胡乱地抓住前档，因为他才不想就这么射在裤裆里，或者至少得等到Arthur把嘴放上来。他把牛仔裤和内裤松下来挂到腿上，但Arthur一点不打算浪费时间。他毫不犹豫地凑上来，舔了一下前端滴出来的前液，同时手指轻轻撸动Eames的根部，像在对待一件珍贵的工艺品。

Eames发出一阵抽气声，阴茎剧烈抽动起来。他想看着这一切，但视线里只有Arthur赤裸着上身，双腿大张着跪在Eames脚边的画面，而他自己的勃起简直硬得发疼。

“我做的还好吗？”

“****该死，当然****，Arthur。”Eames猛地闭上眼，捏住了Arthur的肩膀。他听到了一声轻笑，接着就被一股湿热包裹住了——Arthur慢慢含住了他的阴茎头部。他从二十开始倒数，告诉自己让Arthur来掌握节奏。但是说真的，到底他们之间谁才是那个处子？

Eames倒数到五，感觉到下腹部涌上一股热度。“Arthur，停下，我要——”

Arthur把他吐出来，还发出了下流的“啵儿”的一声：“认真的？”Eames一睁眼就看到Arthur正微笑地看着自己；如果他们之间隔得没有这么近，他肯定会融化在Arthur通红的脸上惹人怜爱的愉悦神情中的。

“没错，认真的，我们现在能转移到床上了吗？”

他当场判定，一个快乐、自信而又性欲勃发的Arthur软倒在自己脚边的画面是世界上最美的风景。Arthur的嘴角翘起一个满意的弧度。“当然可以。”他低声应答，凑过来啃咬Eames的下唇。

Eames咬了回去：“先脱光。”

他因为害羞短暂地移开视线，但Arthur飞快地解开了牛仔裤扣子，然后把裤子、内裤、袜子还有鞋子都踢到一边。他站在床尾，向Eames完全敞开了自己，赤裸又脆弱。他的身体瘦而结实，阴茎挺立，双手在身侧不安地握紧又松开。

Eames重重地吞咽了一下，手掌抵上Arthur的胸口，将后者轻轻推到在床上。他自己也紧随其后，顺势将Arthur圈在了身下。他们互相凝视了一会儿，呼吸声在安静的房间内被放大得清晰可闻。

“准备好了吗？”Eames悄声问，轻点着Arthur的唇。

“不用这么小心，我受得住。”Arthur贴着Eames的嘴唇回答道，手指慵懒地在Eames的肚皮上画着圈儿。

“我不想伤到你。”

“你不会的。”

Eames的身上的光又闪了一下，Arthur笑起来，打趣道：“我该戴副墨镜吗？”

“闭嘴。”Eames轻笑着去蹭Arthur的鼻尖，一只手伸向床头柜。柜子第一层抽屉里有一瓶润滑剂——倒不是说他经常在卧室里做爱，而是因为Yusuf的恶趣味。润滑剂甚至是樱桃味的。

他试图偷偷往手指上涂润滑剂以防Arthur发现这个蠢爆了的粉色瓶子。但是Arthur慢条斯理地出声：“说真的，樱桃味？”

Eames觉得好尴尬。

“如果我说是Yusuf干的你会相信吗？”

“事实上，我会。”Arthur咬住下唇，仰头靠在床上。“你也许可以直接用两根手指。”他小声补充道。

Eames吓得瓶子都掉到了地板上：“但是，我以为你是——？”

“我是个处男但不代表我没自己做过。抱歉啦，这么煞风景。”他在微笑，但他的嘴唇正焦虑地轻颤着，视线频繁飘向Eames的手指。他比之前软下去了一点。于是Eames想到，不行，我们不能容忍这个。

“行，我会用两根。但如果受不了了你一定要告诉我，好吗？”

“该死的你就不能直接操——”

Eames伏到他身上，湿滑的舌头分开双唇，同时将两根灵活的手指伸进他的后穴。Arthur在Eames嘴里喘息着，僵硬地颤抖起来，一只手紧紧搂住了Eames的二头肌。Eames发出嘘声安抚道：“放松，放松，没事的，我在这儿呢……”

他滑进去第二个指关节然后保持不动，好让Arthur适应扩张。Arthur的呼吸变得急促起来，气息不匀地喷洒在Eames脸颊上。

“呼吸，亲爱的，告诉我你感觉怎么样。”

“继续。”Arthur用低沉声音说道。这是个命令，也是一个请求。他双眼紧闭，鼻子都皱了起来。

Eames保持着指节弯曲的姿势慢慢退出来一点，成功让Arthur发出了一声长长的呻吟。当Eames又插回去的时候，Arthur急促地喘息起来：“天哪，我要——艹——”

“动动屁股，操你自己。”Eames着迷地看着那些红晕一路向下蔓延到了Arthur的脖子和胸膛。除了和Arthur一起攀上高潮，他现在什么也不想做。

Arthur舔了舔唇，睁开眼迎上了Eames的目光。短暂的停顿后，他从床上弓起腰，然后沉下臀部，用Eames的手指操着自己。没过几秒，他的阴茎就完全硬了起来，这让Eames感觉到了一种前所未有的满足。

“你能数到三吗？”

“可以，哦天哪，请你——”

Eames的动作没能像他自己想象的那么顺利。他笨拙地摸索着地上的粉色瓶子，因为他不想把手指从Arthur体内抽出来。Eames往手上涂满了粉色的、草莓味的润滑剂。第三根手指很轻松就进入了，Arthur扭着屁股迎了上来。

去他妈的粉瓶子，Eames能在这事儿上耗一晚上。

或者就到现在——Arthur难耐地在床上磨蹭，湿润的、发红肿胀的性器在小腹前抽动。他焦躁地在Eames手里摩擦着自己：“Eames，求你了，我想——”

Eames曲起指尖，向里推进到刚好戳在那个正确的位置上。Arthur立刻软成一滩，口中泄出一阵又淫荡又美妙的呻吟。“你想要什么？”Eaems问。他假装正直地去亲Arthur的嘴唇，但他过于贪婪地攫取Arthur发出的那些声音以至于他都不能好好地亲吻对方了。

“我想，想要你进来，Eames，不只是你的手指。”

“你想要什么来替代我的手指？”

Arthur吞咽了一下，咬紧牙关，不愿意说出那些话难以启齿的字眼，也或者他不知道怎么说。但最终他还是从睫毛下面看向Eames，轻声说：“我想要你的老二。我，我想要你操我。”他羞怯得胸口都红了，眼底藏着些许畏惧，像是以为自己做错了什么。

他完全不知道自己现在做得有多好，或者说他永远都不会在这事儿上出错的，就算他想。

Eames抽出手指，缓慢而坚定地亲吻着Arthur，一边往Arthur屁股下面塞了个枕头。他要让Arthur来掌握节奏。他握住Arthur的大腿，拇指在后者光滑的腿弯处来回摩挲。

“这听起来可能很蠢，但是，我保证我是干净的。我，呃，有魔法，所以，啊，我没那种病或者之类的。不过也不完全是人类。”Eames急急忙忙说完这段，尴尬得简直都要自闭了。毕竟通常来说他只需要简单地带个套，不会为了一夜情去解释独角兽这档子事儿。

但这是Arthur，Eames不希望有任何东西挡在两人之间。

“天哪，所以我严格来说（technically）是在兽交吗？”Arthur笑得喘不过气来。他的一条腿缠上了Eames的腰，而后者的心鼓胀得都要炸了。

“嗯，****严格来说****（technically）我部分还是人类，呃——”

“就闭上嘴，然后操我，独角兽人。”Arthur写满了紧张和不安的脸上绽出一个灿烂而心满意足的微笑。他的手指描摹着Eames的下唇，Eames爱死他了。

Eames的每一寸皮肤都闪耀着金光，让整个房间都沐浴在了一片柔和的光亮中。“我有说过我现在有多想要你吗？”他一边准备着自己一边对着Arthur低语。他撸动着自己的性器，视线始终没有从Arthur身上移开。

但是Arthur的视线也始终没有离开Eames的手。“可能吧。”他同样小声地说。

“你会爽上天的。”Eames低吼，然后紧紧抓住了Arthur的腿，顺利地进入了他。

Eames完全插进去的时候，他们的嘴唇碰到了一起，然后咽下了彼此的呻吟。Eames是对的——Arthur里面又紧又热，简直不能更完美；除此之外，他就像Eames三百年来一直怀念的一切。他就是****对的那个人****。

这次Eames不用引导Arthur了。Arthur本能地回应着Eames的每一次挺入，肩膀不可抑制地轻颤。他逐渐放松下来投入到这场性爱中，牢牢抓住Eames撑在他身侧的手臂，一开始Eames打开他时带来的恐惧已经消失了。Eames不停地亲吻他，试图捕捉他发出的每一声声音；还想要全身心地投入，好感受他的全部。Arthur的阴茎在两人小腹中间磨蹭，但Eames没去碰它。他知道Arthur不需要，至少这次不需要。

没过多久，Arthur呼吸愈发急促起来。他啜泣着和Eames接吻：“我马上，马上就——”

“好的，”Eames用牙齿刮蹭着Arthur的嘴唇，“我知道，我也快到了。你能等等我吗？”

“我不——Eames，天哪——”

“求你了，亲爱的，就等等，和我一起。”他加快了速度，按住Arthur的大腿好保持后者身体打开的姿势，每一次都顶到了他能进入的最深的地方。Eames知道自己可能有点自私，他不该期望Arthur在第一次的时候就能坚持到最后，但他实在是太想这么做了。他更用力地操干起来，感受着Arthur紧紧包裹着自己的、美妙至极的湿热。最后Arthur无助地哭喊着Eames的名字达到了高潮。

Eames陪着他，在他颊边喘息。整间屋都充斥着金色的光芒，不过Eames很怀疑Arthur有没有注意到。他的眼睛紧闭着，头发汗湿成一缕一缕地贴在额头上。他气喘吁吁的，没了骨头似的瘫软在Eames身下。

“你还好吗？”过了一会儿，Eames开口，在Arthur的太阳穴上印下了一个吻。

Arthur嘟囔了些什么然后笑了起来。

“我现在可能做不到把你拖进浴室里。”

Arthur咕哝道：“等我一下，行不？我刚刚经历了超赞（amazing）的第一次，我累了。”

Eames笑起来，把Arthur脸上的湿发撩到一边。他小心翼翼地抽出来，两个人都为此发出了怅然若失的叹息。

“抱歉。”

“不，这很棒。我喜欢这种疼痛，它让我铭记。”

“等明早上你可能就会屁股疼得后悔说这句话了。”

“我倒愿意试试。”Arthur支起身，一只手环上Eames的脖子，将对方拽入了一个懒洋洋的性爱后的吻，“有些事我打算告诉你。”

Eames在Arthur身边躺下。两个人的腿纠缠在一起，毫不在意周围和彼此身上都一片狼藉。他把一只手臂横在Arthur上：“什么事？”

Arthur拉开了足够距离好直视Eames的眼睛，神色忽然严肃起来。“我爱你。”他轻声说，“我真的，真的很爱你。”

还未消散的光芒仍环绕着他们，而Eames感觉到自己的前额再一次温热起来。“我知道。”他说，“以防你看不出来，我也爱你。”


End file.
